Fish
by stylewriter565
Summary: Mori catches a girl on the street when she falls will that be the only thing that happens Mori X OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is another story to introduce my OC for Mori. I hope you like it. **

Fish, more fish. Bethany was more than angry. She had come to Japan with the goal of getting advanced enough in Kendo to start training for a Tai chi certification. She was training at the Morinozuka estate starting tomorrow. The instructor would be their oldest son. She was excited for that. What Bethany was not excited about was the fact that this was the third time she had to buy fish that day. 'Seriously 120000 yen for an apartment per month and I get a stovetop that blows everything up, and oven that repeatedly lights things on fire, and a bathroom that looks more or less like a set out of the first Saw movie,' Bethany thought as she walked toward her home, if that was what you could call it, with her groceries. She did not, however, look where she was going and missed a rather large crack in the sidewalk. Before she knew what was happening Bethany felt herself falling towards the ground. She braced herself for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and turned her head so she was looking at the person who had saved her. She almost passed out. To say the tall man that had caught her arm was sexy was a severe understatement.

"Thank you," Bethany managed to squeak out.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Yes I'll be alright thank you."

"Hn."

"Have a nice day," Bethany said as she walked away. Unfortunately it was not her day at all. There was a bump in the sidewalk further up and she tripped on that and since it seemed the man had walked away she went crashing down on her right knee skinning it on the pavement.

"Shit. Well I suppose adding a little blood would not hurt," Bethany mumbled to herself.

"I think you have the wrong definition of OK," the young man said coming up behind her, "Let me take you to my house and we can have tea and get that cleaned up."

"Alright," Beth said taking the man's hand. Just then a limo pulled up next to them and the young man opened the door. Bethany got in and made herself as comfortable as could be. The two occupants rode in silence. When they got to the young man's house Bethany gasped. It was the Morinozuka estate. 'It can't be,' she thought.

"Well here we are," the young man said.

"Are you Takashi?" Bethany asked.

"Yes I am, how did you know?" Mori asked looking at the girl.

"I was reading some book about Japan and you were in there," Beth quickly lied not wanting to become a teacher's favorite when she started tomorrow. They got out of the limo. Beth was about to start walking to the estate when she felt herself being lifted up. She looked at Takashi. He had lifted her up and was carrying her toward the front door of the house.

"You shouldn't walk with a knee like that. It is painful and I don't want you hurting yourself more," Mori said not knowing why he cared so much about the wellbeing of this girl.

"Thank you senpai. I can make the tea if you like when we get into the house," Bethany said.

"No a maid will do that. Let us just get you cleaned up. I am very sorry that I did not catch you on that second fall and you got hurt," Mori said.

"Don't worry about it senpai. I am a walking disaster sometimes and today was not my day," Bethany said with a chuckle.

"Still I feel very bad that you got hurt. And you can call me Takashi," Mori said looking down at the girl in his arms. She kind of reminded him of Haruhi. He then realized something. He didn't know her name. "I am sorry but I seemed to have missed you name."

"Bethany my name is Bethany. You can call me Beth if you like," Bethany said hoping that no one had told Takashi that she was one of his new students.

"Well it is nice to meet you Bethany," Mori said smiling down at the girl in his arms. He then opened the door to the house and walked inside. Bethany gasped at what she saw. She lived in a nice house in America, but this house was huge! Mori looked down and smiled at the expression on the girl's face. He laughed inwardly knowing that most people have never seen a house of this size.

"I can walk from here," Bethany said wriggling in Mori's arms. She didn't like being held she was always afraid that the person was going to drop her. Mori held onto her tight though and wasn't about to let her go walking anywhere.

"Just wait until I get that cut cleaned up. Then you can go walking to wherever you want," Mori said as Bethany tried to wiggle out of his arms again.

"YOU are going to clean me up? I can clean up myself! I don't need someone to do it for me!" Bethany protested.

"I am sure you are able, but it was my carelessness that put you in this situation so let me help you," Mori said giving her his best host smile.

"Alright," Bethany agreed really only wanting to go 'home' and get something to eat. She would let her teacher clean her up. She hoped he wouldn't hate her when he found out who she really was. She started to get tired as they wound through a maze of halls until they reached a bathroom somewhere in the back of the house. Mori gently set Bethany down on the toilet. He went to the medicine cabinet and got out the proper supplies to clean up her knee. He bent down and took out a cotton ball and dabbed some peroxide on her wound. Bethany winced. If there was one thing she hated it was peroxide on an open wound. Takashi patted her other leg and smiled up at her. He put a bandage over her knee and then set her back up on her feet.

"There you are. Now you may walk wherever you want to go," Mori said.

"Thank you. I am going to go home and make dinner. Hopefully the stove won't blow up my fish again. That was the third attempt I was going to make when you caught me," Bethany laughed to the extremely attractive man that had saved her.

"Well you are more than welcome to stay for dinner. I will run it by my mother, but she shouldn't have a problem with it."

"Oh no I don't want to impose. Plus don't you guys dress for dinner? The fanciest dress I have is a sundress that I wore to brunch at a chain restaurant one day," Beth said embarrassed that she didn't have fancy things like these rich people did.

"I have just texted my mother and she says that should be no problem. As for the fashion dinner doesn't start for another hour and I have some friends that can help us out there," Mori said quickly sending a text to Kaoru. Kaoru sent a text back saying that they would be over in a few moments. Mori stayed with Bethany for five minutes until two twins walked into the bathroom.

"Hey there Mori-senpai. We brought some of the new dresses from out mother's collection," the twins said together.

"WAIT A FRICKING FUCKING SECOND!" Bethany said. "You are the Hitachiin twins! Takashi you know them. I don't think I could wear one of their mother's dresses. I would ruin it."

"Don't worry about it. We will let you keep it," Kaoru said. He realized that there might be something going on between this random girl and their senpai and wanted to make sure this girl could eat dinner with him whenever she needed to. She tried on many dresses until they found an appropriate one. It was an A-line cut with purple underneath and a glittery rose overlay. The twins also fitted her with sequined gloves and a pair of matching heels.

"What do you think senpai?" Hikaru asked.

"Perfect. Now we have to get to dinner," Mori said gently pulling Bethany by the arm.

It hurt a bit to walk in high heels with a skinned knee, but Bethany wasn't going to complain. It wasn't every day that she got to wear a really expensive dress. She walked the best she could while putting a lot of weight on her knight in shining armor's elbow. The pair twisted down a number of halls until they finally entered an ornate dining room. Everyone looked up to see who was entering the dining room. Bethany felt her face go hot. She had never been in a situation like this although her hospitality experience told her how to act. One person in the room spoke up.

"Taka-bro who the hell is that and where can I get me some?" Satoshi asked shoveling some caviar into a small bowl.

"Satoshi! She is a guest that your brother saved. Language young man. And you are not going to 'get some' as you say," the mother said looking shocked at her younger son.

"Sorry about that I meant no offense, uhh what's your name?" Satoshi asked.

"Bethany and who exactly are you?" Bethany asked cocking an eyebrow at the boy who had basically just called her a streetwalker. She hoped that this Satoshi character was in no way related to Takashi.

"Satoshi younger brother of Takashi. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said bowing his head.

"And you also," Bethany said mainly out of politeness. She was then showed to her seat by Takashi and sat down seeing the woman who appeared to be the boys' mother sitting across from her.

"I am Fuyuko, Bethany, mother of these boys. It is a pleasure to have you for our guest."

"Thank you ma'am it is a pleasure to be here. I have never seen such a fancy spread before. I cannot wait to try some of these things," Bethany said politely taking a small dish of caviar.

"You can take more than that," Satoshi said already having a mouthful of it.

"I have never had this before and wish to try it before I waste an expensive food," Bethany said. She liked Satoshi but he was getting on her nerves a bit.

"So why are you here? You are an American right?" Satoshi asked through a mouthful of ootoro.

"Yes I am American. I am here to study," Bethany said carefully lifting a piece of ootoro to her mouth. "This is absolutely exquisite. I am not usually one for sushi at all but this I could eat all day."

"Perks of being rich," Satoshi said followed by an owwww.

"Don't talk to her like that," Mori said giving his brother a kick under the table.

The rest of dinner carried on with polite chit chat and Akira, the father, joining them. Desert was served and Bethany couldn't refuse second helping on the torte. It was way too tasty. Then as they became full Bethany stated that she had to go home. Takashi said that it would be a pleasure to take her and called for a car. The rest of the family said their farewells and hoped that she would join them again for dinner. She and Mori walked to the front door as the car came around and he helped her in. Once in the car they began some polite chit chat again until the driver pulled up to Bethany's apartment complex.

"This is where you live?" Takashi asked looking at the condition of the building.

"Yes not all of us are as lucky as you. Well I best be going. Hope to see you around sometime soon," or tomorrow Bethany finished in her head.

"Yes you too," Mori responded.

With that the limo whizzed off leaving both young people confused about the feelings they had for a complete stranger. 'I wonder what he will do tomorrow?' Bethany thought hoping that he wouldn't be mad.


	2. Shock

**A/N: So here is chapter two. I don't own OHSHC… and a correction I know in the last chapter I wrote that this is another story that introduces Mori's OC. What I meant was that this is another story that I am writing and this story happens to be the** **one where I introduce the OC of Mori that will be used in later stories.**

Once home Bethany successfully made a snack and sat down on her couch to read a book. She was very tense for some reason and then it hit her. She was nervous to start her training the next day. And even more nervous that said trainer was a really hot guy. 'I am sure to chop my foot off,' she thought as she sat eating her ramen flipping through a magazine. She wasn't flipping very fast thought because she was struggling to read the Japanese. Bethany went and got her small dictionary from the bookcase and started to attempt to read again. She was thankful that she could speak Japanese better than she could read it.

Mori had gotten home and was walking to his room. He was thinking about everything that had happened that day. He had met a girl that was pretty, smart, and warm. He had felt something today, something towards the girl. He didn't know why he cared about her so much or why he had wanted to beat his brother with the nearest candle stick for insinuating that Bethany was some sort of object that could be possessed and used. Then even more confusing was the thought that he wanted to possess Bethany. He wanted her to be his and his alone, but even more he wanted her happiness. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his mind. No one could fall in love that fast. No one. Mori decided that it would be best to leave these thoughts until morning. He would meditate on them early before he had to start training a new student. As he drifted off to sleep in his bed one last thought came to him, 'It very well could happen that fast.'

**(next day)**

Mori sat in the dojo trying to meditate. Today, though, it wasn't working very well. He was wondering who the new student he would be training one on one. He didn't know if they would even get along, which was essential to this project considering they would be working together one on one. All that Mori knew was that this boy was an American. He hoped that this young man was not arrogant. He had trained many Americans and they all seemed to act like they knew everything. Mori kept trying to meditate, but he kept fidgeting he was being almost as horrible as his brother at concentrating this morning. Then he heard the pit pat of feet on the dojo floor and his body tensed for an unknown reason. He had never been this nervous about teaching someone before. He decided that he should get up and introduce himself to the new student. He stood up and turned around to see someone in a gi with their hair back in a bun. Said person was facing away from him so his face was not visible. The only thing Mori could see was the back of the young man's head. 'A man with long hair?' he thought.

"Hello there what is your name young man?" Mori asked being polite.

"I wouldn't take you as one for gender discrimination," the voice came.

"Hn?" Mori questioned. He knew that voice, but he couldn't place it at the moment he was still trying to get over the fact that this was a girl in front of him.

"I suppose you don't see many girls in the dojo. But I am one and our families have a deal. Would be rude of you not to carry through," the girl said turning around.

"Bethany?! What the…? You? I mean well, but. You're my new student," Mori stumbled out. He tried to take a step forward, but tripped on his other foot landing on his stomach.

"Takashi, I mean sensei, are you OK?" Bethany asked, " I was just kidding with the whole gender thing I know you guys aren't used to having girls around too much."

"What are you doing here? Why are you learning Kendo? What made you want to study here and with me?" Mori said losing all composure.

"Let's have some tea or lunch or something after this and I can tell you everything you need to know. For now let us just concentrate on what you need to teach me, OK," Bethany said. Mori nodded and got up dusting himself off. He was acting like his little brother today and that was highly unacceptable. The two of them started some exercises with Mori showing the moves and then Bethany following. They went on this way for about a couple hours.

As Bethany was practicing her moves in the dojo with Takashi she couldn't help but feel this was right. That somehow this was the way things were supposed to be. They weren't though. She had promised herself that she would not fall for any hot guys while she was over here. She didn't want to deal with the drama that came with such a good looking, young man with a lot of money. She wanted to say to herself that this wasn't right. But it was in her mind and she couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in her stomach that there was more than meets the eye with the man standing in front of her. The two finished the exercise and then went to change back into normal clothes for the rest of the day.

Bethany came out in her normal outfit of shorts and a T-shirt. Mori came out in much the same thing and the two met outside of the dojo.

"Sooooo. What will it be? Tea or lunch?" Bethany asked. She had both hands shoved in her pockets.

"Huh?" Mori said. He had been lost in thought. Something about meditation and Bethany's hair.

"DO you want to just have tea or do you want to go out to lunch somewhere?" Bethany asked again with a small laugh.

"How is that cut on you knee by the way?" Mori asked. Bethany had shown no signs of discomfort through the whole session.

"Oh it is healing fine thanks. A little sore, but nothing I can't handle. I think I might go grab something to eat. I was going to go down to McDonald's and get some food and then head home to do some reading," Bethany said hoping that he would say something else to her and get her away from her day of boredom in her apartment.

"We could go to lunch somewhere else although I don't even know what McDonald's is like. Heard of it , but never eaten there. I think I would like to try it," he said feeling adventurous.

"Are you sure? I mean even to me the stuff is really crappy, but I am in the mood for some crappy food."

"Yeah I'm sure. I have been eating good luxurious food all my life a little commoner food can't hurt me," Mori said laughing while texting his driver to come pick them up. The limo came around and picked up the two. Bethany felt a little embarrassed on arriving at the restaurant. No one took a limo to McDonald's, but this kid was rich and probably didn't have any other form of transportation. They got out of the limo and walked in. Bethany placed their order and they sat down to eat.

"So you wanted to know why I was here and what I was doing and so forth?" Bethany asked raising an eyebrow while eating a fry.

"Yeah," Mori said as he started to eat.

"Well I need to get a certification in Tai Chi and I need to know how to use at least one of three weapons. The reason I am here: I wanted to come to Japan, I always have and this was the only time I had a good reason to. And for the third why I picked you. Easiest one. You were the national Kendo champion and you are still young. I don't' want to be taught by some old man who can barely lift a phonebook. That's why I chose you, accomplished and young," Bethany smiled at Mori hoping that this was enough of an explanation.

"What do you hope to gain from your experience with me besides getting enough experience," Mori asked wanting to know if that was her only motive.

"I am not sure yet. I mean I wasn't sure about the whole thing. So right now I am sorry but I don't have an answer for you Takashi."

"It's fine I was more curious than anything," Mori said. He felt odd. Talkative. Something he usually wasn't even around his cousin. He didn't know why yet, but he felt he could tell this girl anything in the world.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" Bethany Asked.

"Well I like Kendo and Karate."

"Karate that is interesting. But those are martial arts. Doesn't your family kinda center around that stuff?"

"Yeah, but it is fun."

"I know, but I mean outside of that?"

"I belong to a Host Club at school, which is fun but a little bit crazy."

"That sounds really cool. I wish we had those kinds of things back in America. I think there though we would be accused of violating a something or other law."

"What do you do for fun?" Mori countered back wanting to know more.

"Well I attempt to read Japanese fashion magazines, play video games, go shopping, see movies, eat this kind of food, practice Tai Chi, and some other things too."

"That is quite a bit."

"Yeah it is. Should we be going now? It looks pretty busy and I don't want to hold up the table."

"Hn."

Bethany had realized that spending the day with Takashi had changed her. She was starting to fall for the tall, dark, handsome, talented man. 'He is retreating into his shell,' Bethany thought at the last word. She had hoped that she had brought him out for good. She realized then though that it was going to take a little more than lunch to snag this young man's heart. She would try her hardest though.

"Hey can you drop me off at the market on the way to your house? I wanted to get some ingredients for dinner tonight," Bethany said looking at the boy next to her.

"You could always come over again. We won't mind at all," Mori said not wanting to let go of this amazing girl once again.

"You will see me every day. I don't want us to get sick of each other and in a fight, plus I talked to the landlord and he got me a new stove. One that doesn't blow stuff up," Bethany said.

"OK I will drop you off at the market and then I will see you at my house tomorrow at 7 AM sharp. We need to work on your meditation. The way you talk you will be as jittery as my brother," Mori said regaining some of his stoic nature.

"Thank you," Bethany said. The pair rode in silence until they approached the market. They said their goodbyes and Bethany went off in search of the stir fry ingredients.

**(Morinozuka Dinner)**

"So how was your new student today?" Akira asked as the family sat down to dinner.

"Did you know that Bethany from last night was my student?" Mori asked looking his father straight in the eye.

"Wait Bethany? The girl who ate with us? I thought she was a model or something, but your student? Never would have guessed that in a million years," Satoshi interrupted.

"Little brother for once in your life would you shut the hell up?! And stop using that tone about Bethany," Mori countered rather angrily.

"What tone am I using when I talk about her?"

"That one, like she is some object to be possessed. And she has a name Satoshi. Bethany. If you want to seem like a decent human being at all you could at least start by calling her by her name," Mori fumed at his little brother. He hadn't been this angry at Satoshi in ages. Fuyuko and Akira exchanged a glance. They hadn't seen this side of their eldest in a while either.

"Takashi why don't you sit down and have something to eat," his mother suggested.

"Not until he apologizes for treating Bethany like he did," Mori said looking hard at his little brother.

"I'm s-sorry Takashi. I n-never meant to hurt anyone. I thought she was a date. I didn't know she meant that much. I'll apologize to her personally," Satoshi said feeling rather terrified of his older brother.

"Thank you very much Satoshi," Mori said taking his seat and getting some food.

**(Bethany at 'home')**

Bethany stood over the new stove. It worked like a charm. The fish had not burnt and this was only the first try. She looked back at her cookbook and added the appropriate spices. Soon there was a smell of pan seared salmon in the room and she took it off the burner. Pouring herself a glass of wine she took the fish and sat on the couch. She took a sip and wished to god that she could have cooked for two that night.

**A/N: So there you are! chapter two and there will be more coming your way! Please R&R!**


	3. Mori to the Rescue

**A/N: In this chapter we skip ahead about 5 weeks. I thought going day by day would get a bit tedious after a while. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to mcangel1976! **

Bethany had gone to the dojo early to do some more meditating and was hoping that the dojo was empty. To her pleasure it was. She was glad that she had arrived early. She sat down facing the gardens like she always did and cleared her mind. She sat there for what seemed like a good while until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up to see Takashi standing above her.

"Hey we are going to have some sparring matches in a little bit. Wanna join? I know you can do it," Mori said looking down at his Bethany.

"Sure just let me stretch first and I will be right over," Bethany said getting up and starting to stretch herself out. Mori smiled and walked off.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was matched with their opponent. Bethany had gotten paired up with Shuzima a rather large kid that was not the best fighter. 'Why did I have to be paired up with him?' Bethany thought, 'He has a really big ego and a bad attitude.' That wasn't going to stop her from trying to beat him though. She wanted to prove that she had learned something and knew how to apply it to a situation at hand. After all Tai Chi sped up was a great form of self-defense. They casually walked towards each other shinai out. And then they began. A few moments later Shuzima was laying on the ground defeated and Bethany was standing above him smiling to herself inside. Mori called the next pair and Bethany walked off towards one of the walls. She caught a glimpse of Satoshi. He was smiling while leaning on his shinai. He caught sight of Bethany and gave her a wink telling her that she did a good job. Soon the sparring was done and everyone was packing up to leave. Bethany stayed behind in the dojo like she always did. She wanted to tell Takashi that she would not be coming in for lunch that day. She hadn't told him yet but she had been applying to schools around the area. Even if Takashi didn't return her love Bethany was going to stay, she had fallen in love with Japan.

"Hey Takashi I won't be staying for lunch. My parents wanted me to skype with them this afternoon. I'll see you tomorrow OK?" she said.

"Sounds good see you then," Mori said feeling sad inside that he only got to spend this time with her, "Would you like me to call the car for you?"

"Nah I think I'll walk. I know it is far, but it is such a nice day out and I think a little walking would do me some good. Have a nice day," she said as she turned around waving to them. Little did they know the Shuzima was watching the whole thing. 'How dare she call him Takashi. And he offered her a car? This little lady needs to learn her place,' Shuzima thought as he followed her. He could still teach her a lesson.

Bethany was walking to the front gate when she thought she heard something behind her. She whipped around only to see nothing. She continued on a little tensed when she heard something again. She turned around a second time. No one was there. Again a third time she heard something. This was getting crrepy. "Who is there?" she asked.

"Me," a voice said and as Bethany turned around she came face to face with Shuzima. For some reason she felt nervous.

"What do you want?" she countered bravely. If he was this sore of a loser then he should not even be studying martial arts.

"Why did you call Morinozuka- san by his first name? did you know that is very rude? And how do you get to spend so much time with him? What did you do?" Shuzima asked advancing on Bethany.

"What are you talking about?" Bethany asked feeling rather uncomfortable, "I am here to study Kendo so I can get a certification in Tai Chi when I go home. That is all. Sure Takashi is nice, but I just need to learn. Private lessons were the way to go so I could advance."

"What did I say about calling him by his first name? And private lessons? Yeah that sounds like a real good way to get ahead. By hooking up with him you little slut. No one wants someone like you. Just a commoner. What did you think that because you were pretty and an American you would be special? We all had to work hard even to get recognized by Morinozuka-san. And you get to call him by his first name after a couple weeks. Don't deny you are sleeping with him," Shuzima said backing her up to a fence.

"I'm not doing anything with him. We are just friends. Nothing more nothing less. And he told me to call him by his first name so I obliged," Bethany countered.

"That is not your place. And didn't I just tell you not to deny that you were sleeping with him? What the hell is wrong with you? I will teach you where you belong," Shuzima said grabbing Bethany's arm and pinning her to the fence. Bethany gulped, she was in trouble.

"Shuzima please let me go. If this is about beating you then I am sorry I was just trying the techniques that I was taught," Bethany said.

"Yeah well I don't like being beaten especially by a girl. You know girls aren't supposed to study martial arts," he said with a glint in his eye. Bethany tried to punch him with her free hand, but he grabbed it and twisted her wrist a little.

Mori had been walking back to the house from the dojo when he heard some noise coming from one of the fences. Satoshi was close behind and shut up when his brother motioned for him to shush and follow along. They then came upon the sight. Bethany was pinned up against the fence by Shuzima. He had one of her hands twisted and her other arm pinned to the fence. Shuzima let go of her wrist and drew his shinai. Mori saw this and acted quickly. Just as Shuzima was taking the shinai back Mori got there and caught it. Shuzima let go of Bethany and turned around stunned. Mori was standing there with a deadly look in his eyes.

"You do not touch Bethany in that way," Mori said his eyes glaring.

"Oh so you call her by her first name too? I guess I was right she is your little bitch," Shuzima countered. Big mistake. Mori twisted his hand that was holding the sword which in turn twisted Shuzima's arm. Mori did not hesitate to kick the young man in front of him knocking him to the ground. Shuzima got up and looked behind him. Bethany was on the ground nursing her bruised arm.

"Aren't you going to get up and fight me. Or are you too weak for that?" Shuzima mused. He managed by luck to block the punch that Mori sent his way. Shuzima picked up his shinai and swung it at Mori only once again to find it being used against him. He looked up at the man in front of him and decided to give it everything that he had. Meanwhile, Satoshi had come in behind Shuzima and helped/dragged Bethany to the nearest bench. She didn't need to be hurt any more than she already had. Satoshi looked at her and just let Bethany sink all her weight into him. HE knew Taka would finish off the guy soon enough and come to see how Bethany was doing. Satoshi was right. Shuzima aimed a punch at his opponent and Mori grabbed Shuzima's arm lifting him into the air.

"That is enough and you will not come near her," Mori said throwing the young man some ten feet away. Shuzima just lay there on the grass, but that isn't what Mori cared about he cared about what his brother had dragged over to a bench five minutes previous. Mori ran over to the bench and sat next to Bethany.

"Bethany are you alright? Bethany talk to me, what happened?" Mori asked very worried about the girl that was currently leaning on his brother like a sack of rice.

"I'm…I'm OK. And he…he," then it came. She hadn't wanted it to, but Bethany started to sob. She sat up briefly and then fell into Mori's chest sobbing. He held her and rubbed circles on her back letting her get it all out. He felt so bad. Bad that he wasn't there so he could prevent this. That he couldn't have saved her sooner.

"How about we go in and get a cup of tea," Satoshi suggested. Mori felt a nod in his chest and smiled at his brother. Satoshi ran off ahead of them to go make the tea. Mori picked up Bethany who to his surprise didn't protest. She just rested her head into his chest and tried to breathe normally. Mori took her into the house and walked into the sitting room with her to put her down on a couch where she could recline. When he got there he saw his brother starting to pour some tea and his father was there also. Upon seeing Bethany in Takashi's arms Akira became very worried.

"Takashi what happened? IS she OK?" Akira asked coming over. He touched Bethany's arm and she flinched away and started to breathe a little more rapidly.

"Shhhhh easy Bethany it's just my dad he won't hurt you," Takashi said as the small woman buried her face further into his chest.

Bethany turned her head to see that it was indeed Akira standing there looking at her with worry in his eyes. She felt bad.

"I'm sorry Akira," she managed to mutter out.

"It's fine honey. Takashi why don't you sit with her on the couch," Mori did as instructed gently placing Bethany on the couch and then sat down beside her.

"What happened Bethany? No one can hurt you in here," Akira said wanting to know what the hell had happened.

"Well I was walking to the gate when I heard a noise and I kept looking around and then he…he…," she broke off and started sobbing again. Mori rubbed Bethany's back and held her in a tight embrace. He whispered words of comfort in her ear.

"Can I have a few moments to just gather myself before I tell you?" Bethany asked looking at Akira. She wanted to tell them she just needed some tea and to calm down for a minute.

"Of course. Take your time. No rush," Akira said getting up to use the restroom. He was hoping that Bethany would tell them sooner rather than later. About a half an hour passed and Akira walked back into the room. He saw his eldest son sitting on the couch still with Bethany in his arms. Satohsi was pouring her more tea and Bethany, poor Bethany was just sitting there. Her head snapped up when he came in.

"I-I think I am ready to tell you Akira. Is it OK if Takashi tells you the rest? I will get up to the point where he came in," Bethany said looking at the man in front of her.

"Go ahead," Akira said sitting down casually.

"SO I was walking back from the dojo to the gate as I said before. I heard a noise a couple times and the last time I called out asking who was there. Then I turned around and Shuzima was standing right in front of me. He was getting mad at me calling me a slut and accusing me of sleeping with Takashi. He backed me up against a fence and pinned me there after I tried to defend myself. He told me I wasn't worthy to be here and…and…." She broke off sobbing again and then in a small voice said, "And said he would teach me my place."

"I see and where is he now?" Akira asked looking at his sons.

"Somewhere in the yard. Taka threw him pretty hard," Satoshi supplied.

"OK I will take care of him you two take care of her," Akira ordered knowing that he would have to calm his oldest down later.

"Did he hurt you badly?" Mori asked looking at Bethany.

"Yeah," she replied rolling up her sleeve. Mori's blood boiled. There was a dark purple hand mark on her upper arm. Now he wished he had done so much more to that bastard than just throw him around a bit. Satoshi even looked at Bethany's arm shocked.

"And your wrist?" Mori asked trying to hide the venom in his voice hoping that Bethany wouldn't see through it.

"It hurts a bit but I think it should be fine. Takashi there was nothing you could have done. I am just glad that you came at the time you did. If you hadn't something much worse could have happened. Don't blame yourself," Beth said starting to regain her composure.

"Let's get you cleaned up and then we can get you home," Satoshi offered.

"We will get you cleaned up and then you can stay wherever you like," Mori corrected looking at his little brother.

"Am I allowed to stay here?" Bethany asked she really didn't want to be anywhere that Shuzima could potentially get to her. She wanted to be safe with Takashi.

"Yea of course you can. Satoshi go tell mum, dad, and the maids that Bethany will be staying with us. I will send for her things in the morning," Mori said once again picking up the small girl that he had feelings for. He carried her down the hall to the guest room. Setting her on the bed he went to leave, but felt his wrist being grabbed by a small hand.

"Please don't leave," Bethany said another tear streaming down her face. She didn't want to be alone at all right now. Her protector leaving would be the worst thing to happen. She tightened her grip and Mori turned around surprised at how strong the small woman was.

"I have to get something for those injuries," Mori said trying to leave. In his heart though he really didn't want to leave her either. He did the only he could think of. Mori texted Satoshi to get the supplies he would need and then he texted his father to get the doctor. Mori sat down next to Bethany and held her while she cried some more. He was never going to let anything like this happen to her again. Soon he looked up and saw his brother coming in with some ice and such to put on the bruise and get some of the swelling down on the wrist. Satoshi looked at his big brother. Mori nodded signaling that Bethany would be OK. The doctor came in soon after Satoshi left.

"Hey there Bethany. I'm the Morinozuka's doctor. I'm just going to look at your wrist OK?" the doctor said being very gentle. Akira had filled him in on what was going on and the doctor knew that one wrong move could be very damaging. To his relief Bethany held out her arm for him to look at, but stayed very close to Takashi. The doctor poked around her wrist a bit until she tried to withdraw her hand. He looked at the wrist and saw the swelling. "Can you move your wrist Bethany?" the doctor asked. Bethany nodded and moved her wrist in all directions.

"The only way it really hurts is when I supinate and pronate the arm. Other than that I can move it anyway I want," Bethany said looking at the doctor. The doctor nodded and turned to the two men near her.

"I'm just going to want to get a X-ray to make sure nothing is broken. I think it is just a sprain, but better to be safe than sorry. I will write a script for you and you can go this evening to get it done," the doctor said scribbling something on a pad and handing it to Akira. The doctor left having done his job.

"GREAT! Just what I need today," Bethany said, "Seriously I hope karma bites that bastard in his ass."

"No worry I took care of him for you," Akira said looking at the girl in front of him. He knew that the anger would come soon, but he still laughed inwardly. This little lady was full of fire. He could tell since he had met her that first night at dinner.

"How about we go now," Mori suggested he rather get this over with. And he knew Bethany would too.

"Alright just give me a sec to text my parents," Bethany did and then they were heading out to the car to go to the nearest hospital. She was not happy about this. Not one bit. It wasn't her goal to meet her quota for hospital visits. Especially not in Japan. 'Stupid insurance won't cover this,' she thought knowing that UPMC didn't even cover the west coast of the United States. Takashi seeming to be able to read minds spoke up.

"We will take care of the expenses. You just worry about getting yourself better," he smiled at her. Bethany nodded understanding him perfectly. They got to the hospital about fifteen minutes later and got out of the car. The pair walked through the hospital until they found the unit they were looking for. Bethany went up and gave her name. The nurse entered her information into the database and told her that insurance would not cover it. Bethany nodded knowing that the cost was already taken care of.

"Have a seat over there and someone will be with you shortly," the nurse instructed. Bethany plopped down next to Takashi and the two chit chatted until another nurse came to get Bethany. Bethany plodded after the nurse just wanting to get this over with. Once back they positioned her arm on a table and put a lead cape over her and told her to sit still. This was the normal routine and Bethany just relaxed. Once the test was done the radiologist escorted her back to the waiting room. He said the test results would be back soon and to go home and wait for the doctors to contact her. She looked at Takashi and nodded.

"I have paid the fee for you so let us go home and get some dinner," he said.

"Really? Can we eat in your room or something? I really don't feel like being in princess mode tonight," Bethany said not feeling in the mood to get all dressed up.

"No. Everyone will understand. You can just wear what you have on, I know that is what I am going to do," Mori said smiling at her.

"OK let's go then," Bethany said wanting some of that yummy food.

**(shortly after Mori and Bethany left)**

Hunny had decided to pay his favorite cousin a visit before he had to be home for dinner. He was excited to see his cousin and maybe have some cake with him. He got to the front door of the estate and knocked. He was shocked when Satoshi answered the door.

"Sato-chan! Where is Takashi?" Hunny questioned his cousin.

"He isn't here. He had to go to the hospital," Satoshi said without thinking.

"What?! Is he OK what happened? Why didn't anyone call me?" Hunny asked close to tears.

"Oh no Taka isn't hurt. You know that girl that he has been training, Bethany?" Hunny nodded his head listening to Satoshi, "Well some guy tried to harm her after practice. Accused her of sleeping with Taka and being an ignorant person and told her that she needed to learn her place. He twisted her wrist pretty hard. The doctor looked at it and wanted to get some X-rays to make sure everything was OK. That's where my brother is right now."

"I see. Did anyone teach that guy where he belongs?" Hunny said fuming. Takashi had talked about Bethany enough that Hunny had picked up on the fact that his cousin liked her. Maybe as more than a friend.

"Yeah Taka and dad took care of him. You are welcome to wait for them and stay for dinner. Just be careful around Bethany she is still a little jumpy," Satoshi said looking at his cousin.

"Sure I'll stay I wanted to talk to Takashi about a project at school anyway," Hunny said wanting to meet the girl that he heard so much about. He would be careful, but he wanted to protect her too.

"And no worries Mitsukuni. You don't have to beat anyone up. Taka and my dad already took care of that."

"Took care of what?" Akira said coming around the corner, "Oh hello Mitsukuni how are you?"

"Good sir thank you," Hunny said bowing, "Satoshi has invited me to stay for dinner. And he said that you and Takashi took care of the person that hurt Bethany," Mitsukuni said shooting a quick text to his brother that he would not be home for dinner.

"They should be home any moment now," Akira said as he and the two other boys walked into the dining room.

(FISH)

Bethany walked out of the hospital and got into the waiting limo. She was excited for dinner since she hadn't had anything to eat since her bagel at 5 in the morning. She moved closer to Takashi and laid her head on his shoulder. To her surprise he didn't object.

"It has been one long fricking day, Takashi," she said. She was very tired and within a few moments she was softly snoring against Mori's shoulder. She drifted in and out of sleep on the way home. All of a sudden she felt a tapping on her shoulder and jolted awake.

"We are home, Bethany," Mori said chuckling, "do you always sleep like that in cars."

"Yeah it's how my parents got me to sleep when I was a little kid. They would ride me around in a car until I would fall asleep," Bethany said yawning. She got out of the car and waited for Takashi. They then walked to the house together. Mori led Bethany to the bathroom and got a bandage out of the medicine cabinet.

"This is what we do until we know for sure if something is broken," Mori said starting to wrap her wrist. He smiled at her. Bethany smiled back. After Mori was finished he patted her head. "Let's get some dinner in you."

When they got to to the dining room Bethany looked around and saw there was a blonde boy there that she didn't recognize at all. She froze. Who was this person and how was he going to try to hurt her. She quickly moved to the side and took the short staff off of the wall.

"You try anything you will be sorry," Bethany said getting into her fighting stance with the staff. Mori looked at her and calmly put his hand on the staff lowering it.

"Easy there. This is Mitsukuni my cousin," Mori said grabbing the staff out of her hands. Bethany stood there for a moment trying to register everything.

"So YOU are the famous Mitsukuni Haninozuka?" Bethany asked and Hunny nodded in response.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you Beth-chan," Hunny said giving her his best host smile, "How did you know my name?"

"Who lives in Japan that doesn't know your name? I mean the most accomplished martial artist in the world who wouldn't know you?" Bethany exclaimed knowing that her trainers back home would be happy to hear that she had met Mitsukuni. Bethany then sat down at the table and put some food on her plate. She felt as if everyone was staring at her, but when Bethany looked up everyone else was eating quietly. When dinner finished Mitsukuni said that he should be getting home to help his brother. He said his farewells and told Bethany that he hoped that he would see her again soon.

"You look tired," Mori said observing the small woman next to him. She seemed fine during dinner, but he could tell that there was something underneath that façade. Something that would most likely come out when they were walking to bed.

"Yeah I am I think I am going to head off to bed," Bethany said. She got up and Mori followed knowing that he would have to show her to her room. Bethany was shocked when they came to the same hallway that she had been in when she had scraped her knee. Mori led her to a small room.

"Here you are. Satoshi's room is the one on the left and mine is the one on the right. So you are perfectly protected," Mori said.

"Thank you for everything," Bethany said. She went into the room and sat down on the bed. It was very comfortable. She knew what had been coming for a while and let the tears flow freely down her face. She instantly felt an arm around her and Takashi was whispering in her ear that he would never let anyone hurt her. Bethany's sobs turned into whimpers and she soon settled down and fell back on the bed. Mori looked over his shoulder and realized that she was asleep. He didn't blame her. It had been a long day. Now it was time to go and have a word with his father about the whole ordeal.

Mori walked back to the dining room where he found his father, mother, and brother having some dessert. He came in and sat down helping himself to the pudding that was in the middle of the table.

"Father I need to talk to you," Mori said looking up at his dad.

"Yes? What is it?" Akira asked.

"Can we talk about it in private?" Mori asked not wanting to potentially lose his cool in front of his mother.

"Sure we will go into the sitting room after dessert and talk about it there," Akira said knowing very well what his child wanted to talk about. The two men finished their pudding quickly and went into the sitting room. Mori faced his father trying to hide the anger that was boiling inside him.

"What are you angry about Takashi?" Akira asked letting his son come to him.

"This whole day! Why did she have to get hurt? Please tell me you took care of that asshole dad," Mori fumed.

"He is gone and he is never allowed back again. I promise that if he comes within a half kilometer of this house he wil be arrested," Akira said, "What else?"

"She got hurt dad. I wasn't there. I wasn't there to save her. If I had walked her to the gate. IT'S MY FAULT THIS HAPPENED GOD DAMMIT! WHY COULDN'T I PROTECT HER? WHY DID SHE HAVE TO GET HURT AND CRY?" Mori yelled his fist going through the sitting room wall. He made to punch the wall again but a hand caught his fist. He punched through the wall again with his other hand.

"Takashi calm down. Look at me, Takashi! Calm down. Breathe. In and out. No don't punch the wall again," Akira said struggling to keep his twenty year old under control. Akira dodged the punch that Mori unintentionally sent his way. He lost the grip on his son's hands for a moment and Mori put a third hole in the wall. Akira got punched by the next fist that was thrown at him, but finally he got his son's wrists, "Takashi Morinozuka! LOOK AT ME! I need you to calm down. Let's sit down kiddo. You won't be any good to Bethany with all that rage. Is your hand OK?"

"Yeah it's fine dad I just….ugh. I can't take it. I can't take her crying. It breaks my heart to see the tears. To see her hurt and scared. It scares me to see that fire in her diminish a little. Although I do admit her thinking she was going to take on Mitsukuni was amusing. And my wrist is fine dad," Mori said rubbing his hand a little. He had tried to hold them back, but sometimes tears have a mind of their own and before he knew what was happening Mori had tears sliding down his face. Akira saw this and took his son into his arms.

"Hey there it will be alright. If you hadn't have been there her injuries could be more severe. And both of us know that she will be fine. Hell she was brave enough that she was going to try to take on Mitsukuni. She is a tough one, Takashi. Don't worry about her. How about you go get some rest now," Akira said releasing his oldest son.

"Thank you dad," Mori said as he headed off to bed.

The racket had been enough to make Satoshi come out to see what was going on. He saw his brother walking away down the hall to his bedroom and there were three conspicuous holes in the sitting room wall.

"Dad what happened? Is Taka OK?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah he is just mad about everything and upset he wasn't there sooner. Nothing out of the ordinary," Akira sighed.

"When do you think they will realize that they have feeling for each other?"

"They already have kid. You know that."

"Yeah I guess it's more of a question of when will they act on those feelings," Satoshi said heading off to bed himself. He was sure his brother would be meditating about this for a long time in the morning.

**A/N: Wow that was the longest chapter that I have ever written for any of my fanfics. Thanks again to mcangel1976 for all the support and help that was given. Please R&R!**


	4. Irate Morning

**A/N: here is chapter four of Fish I hope you enjoy and I do not own OHSHC although writing this makes me wish I did.**

Bethany woke up in a bed and sat up quickly. She didn't know where she was. A throbbing pain in her wrist reminded her of the events of the previous day: how Shuzima had tried to hurt her and teach her her place in the world. 'What a load of bullshit that was,' she thought as a tear started to form at the back of her eye. She pushed it away though. She had done enough crying yesterday. She wouldn't cry about this forever. Stuff happens and you cry, have some food, and move on. That's when she realized she was extremely hungry and could use a hearty breakfast. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and her heart jumped. She leaped out of bed realizing that it was already 8:30 and that she would be late if she didn't get a move on. Something stopped her though. She didn't want to go outside after what had happened the previous day. She just wanted to stay inside and do nothing. Just read and eat, and maybe listen to some music. Not to mention she didn't want to miss the report from the doctor. She was pulling on her shoes and started to run out of her room when she ran right into something or more like someone.

"Woah! Where you going?" Satoshi asked as Bethany ran into his chest.

"To the dojo. I am so late sensei will be furious with me! I really can't afford to fall behind. WOULD YOU MOVE!" Bethany yelled losing her temper a bit.

"It's Saturday we don't have practice. Just calm down. What do you want to do?" Satoshi asked eyeing up the jumpy girl in front of him.

"Can I eat? And where is Takashi?" Bethany asked wondering why she had bumped into Satoshi and not his older, hotter, brother.

"Yeah you can eat, let's go down to the morning room and we can see what the maids can whip you up. And Taka is currently at your apartment helping pack things up for the move," Satoshi said taking a sip of the tea that he was holding.

"MOVE? What move? And my apartment?! I never cancelled the rent. I wasn't evicted. I'm not moving. Where would I even be moving too? There are no other places that I can afford that are within walking distance of the dojo," Bethany fumed. She was really not liking the sound of this. She couldn't be moving anywhere. The only place she could think of was the estate, but she and Takashi were not an item. She was not pregnant and she had no reason to be there. So that was out of the question.

"You are moving here. We decided it after breakfast this morning. Taka really wanted it. Told us what your neighborhood was like and thought you needed to be more protected than that. He wouldn't give up until this morning dad called and cancelled your rent. The some of the guys from the dojo and Taka went over to pack up all the stuff you had and bring it back here," Satoshi calmly explained like this was a simple as making a cake.

"You cancelled my rent without my consent?! And you think I need to be protected? I can take care of myself fine! Can I reinstate my rent?" Bethany asked not wanting to impose on them any longer.

"No bro and dad would have a FIT. Plus you do need protection for the time being and we can provide that. Well here we are at the kitchen. What would you like? We have just about everything."

"If it wouldn't be too much of a bother could I please have three eggs, four strips of dry bacon, and two pieces of wheat toast with margarine and strawberry jam?" Bethany asked one of the cooks very timidly. The woman just nodded and set to work making the breakfast. Soon Bethany was sitting in the morning room eating her meal. Satoshi was sitting drinking his tea and attempting to read the paper.

"So I meant to thank you," Bethany said with a mouthful of eggs.

"For what? Yesterday? No need to thank. We were glad we got there, although Taka feels bad you got hurt," Satoshi said looking at the girl across from him.

"No really thank you. If you guys hadn't have been there he would have hurt me sooo much worse. I knew he was going to try and inflict as much pain as possible. Breaking bones, ripping things, while making sure to keep me alive so I could feel the pain and learn my place," Bethany said looking down at her plate. Satoshi's eyes fell. He knew they had gotten there at the right moment. He was just glad he had been there too so Bethany would not have been caught in the crossfire.

"BUT THEN YOU GUYS GO AND MOVE ME OUT OF MY APARTMENT AND TELL ME THAT I AM GOING TO STAY HERE WITHOUT RUNNING IT BY ME?!" Bethany shouted slamming her fist on the table forgetting that it was her injured wrist, "Owwwww shit."

"Go easy there. I don't want to text my brother telling him that you are back in the hospital cause you slammed your fist against a table. Trust me I know how much it sucks to injure yourself worse by hitting inanimate objects, I'm speaking from experience," Satoshi laughed a little.

"_Why _are you laughing? This is not a joking matter. I am more than irate!" Bethany said looking Satoshi straight in the eye. She was upset and she knew that it was bad she was taking it out on someone else, but she knew that she just needed to get everything out of her system before she could face any of these matter rationally.

"Sorry," Satoshi muttered looking down into his tea. The two sat in silence and Satoshi let his thoughts drift. They only went to angry things. 'My brother should be the one here dealing with this not me. I could have helped dad,' Satoshi thought,' But noooo I have to stay here and deal with a cranky, testy, very upset, and traumatized woman that isn't even mine. Wait mine? She isn't Taka's either, but I guess that will change soon. It better change soon.'

"I'm sorry I keep freaking out at you. Just with everything that has happened, I just need some time to relax and sort things out. So don't take me to seriously and just deal. I am sorry in advance," Bethany said finishing off her breakfast. She really wanted to take her anger out on Akira and Takashi because they were the ones that had followed through with the plans.

"It's OK I completely understand. Don't worry about it. We do have your best interest in mind though," Satoshi said hoping that made things better. Beth just gave him a look and took her plate into the kitchen. Satoshi didn't know if that was good or bad, but figured that it hadn't hurt anything. After breakfast Bethany retreated to her room and Satoshi went out to help the 'movers' that had just arrived.

"Taka she is pretty mad," Satoshi said looking at his brother.

"I figured, but she will come to see why it is best," Mori responded looking at his little brother.

"Are you sure you are not just doing this because you like her?" Satoshi asked.

"Hn."

They walked inside and placed all the boxes in the atrium. They would talk to Bethany later and help her unpack. First Mori wanted to try to calm her down about the whole ordeal and make her see that it was the best choice for her. He went into her room.

"Bethany can we talk for a moment?" he asked lightly knocking on the door frame.

"You. YOU!" she yelled coming up and pushing him in the chest, "YOU MADE THIS HAPPEN. I TRUSTED YOU AND THE LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU SHOULD RUN THINGS BY PEOPLE. ESPECIALLY WHEN THAT HAPPENS TO BE MOVING THEM OUT OF THEIR APARTMENT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I WANT TO BE HERE ANYMORE," Bethany yelled running off out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Mori called after her.

"To the dojo where I can get some peace to think about things that have happened and what my next move is," Bethany said. She continued to run to the dojo with tears streaming down her face. She had no clue what to do anymore and she didn't even know if meditation would help.

**A/N: Yay was so excited to write this chapter. So she is moved out now! As always biggest thanks to mcangel1976! R&R**


	5. Dojo dancing

**A/N: So here is chapter five. I am very excited about this story. Hope you enjoy**

Bethany sat in the dojo not knowing what to do at all. She couldn't concentrate on meditation if her life depended on it. She thought some music might cure this and went over to a room that was little known to the rest of the students that studied at the dojo. Satoshi had showed it to her. It was a room with a stereo in it to play calming music. Satoshi told her that the music helped relax him and it was about the only way that he could meditate peacefully. She turned it on and let the soft music play. Bethany sat back down in her original spot and closed her eyes trying to let the music take her away. It wasn't working. She knew that it wouldn't, she was too angry. 'Well I suppose it is better than being in there where I would lose my temper with everyone,' Bethany thought with her eyes closed. She started to fidget and decided to give up. With a sigh she sprawled out on the dojo floor with her face facing the ceiling. Just then her head snapped up at the song that was playing. It was Danube by Johann Strauss. It was a curious song because one couldn't really meditate to a waltz. Bethany decided not to meditate. Instead she did the only thing that she could think of and got up and started dancing the waltz without a partner.

(FISH)

"Father what should I do?" Mori asked looking at his father. They had moved everything in and put the few possessions that Bethany had in her room. Mori had even put most of it away in a closet with the exception of the clothes; that was something that Bethany would have to do herself.

"For now, Takashi, I would leave her alone. If it gets late then I would go down and call her up. But for now let her work through the emotions she is feeling. I have a feeling that this is the aftermath of yesterday," Akira said sipping his tea. He had known that this was going to happen, but he also knew that being alone in an apartment was terrifying especially when one was traumatized such as Bethany had been. Just then the phone rang taking both men out of their thoughts. Mori picked it up without thinking.

"Hello Morinozuka estate? Oh yes doctor. Ok…thank you. Yes I know the normal precautions. Goodbye," Mori said and hung up the phone with a click.

"Was that the doctor? What were the test results?" Akira asked hoping that Shuzima hadn't broken anything. If he had, all of the Morinozuka men would be in for teaching _him_ a lesson about not harming women.

"No it's just a sprain. He said it should heal up in about two weeks. He asked if we needed instructions on how to care for it. I told him we didn't since we are no strangers to sprains," Mori said looking at his dad.

"I'm glad it wasn't anything serious," Akira said and then he saw what he had been waiting to appear, that guilty look in his son's eyes. "Takashi there was nothing more that you could have done for her. It was good that you and Satoshi got there before he injured her much worse."

"But I knew that Shuzima was that kind of person. I should have known that he would pull something like this," Mori hung his head. He looked at the clock. It was getting on towards dinner.

"Maybe you should go talk to her. She has been down there for about three hours and would probably like to know that her wrist isn't broken," Akira said knowing that was what his son wanted to do more than anything.

Mori rushed out of the room and out the back door, heading towards the dojo. As he got closer he felt the need to burst in there and tell her the good news about her arm, but when he was about fifty feet away something stopped him. There was music coming from the dojo and not the kind of music you would expect, a waltz was playing. Mori carefully walked to the entrance of the dojo and peeked around the corner. He smiled at the sight before him. Bethany was there dancing a waltz, well kind of. She had no partner, but obviously knew what she was doing considering her arms were in the right place and her feet were moving in the proper order. Mori saw this as his chance. He walked silently into the dojo and when she twirled around he caught her. Now she had a partner. Bethany's eyes snapped open and at first there was hostility in them, but soon they softened.

"I am sorry that I yelled at you Takashi. I was and still am upset that you would do something like that. I mean it is very nice and I appreciate it, but I feel like you are telling me that I can't take care of myself. So I apologize," she said and then asked sheepishly, "Are you OK from me hitting you?" She didn't want him to be hurt too.

"No, you didn't hurt me and I just want you to be safe. Shuzima has connections to the mob and I don't want you to try to take them on at all. It was for your safety, Bethany," Mori said spinning her around.

"I could take them on," Bethany protested. She could so take on thugs.

"Seriously? With that wrist? They would pick you up and toss you off a balcony and that would be the end of you," Mori said looking at her. 'And I don't think I could go on without you.' He finished in his head.

"I suppose you are right. I am very sorry," Bethany said. She leaned into the young man's chest. "Hey have you ever been out on the town at night?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mori asked very confused.

"Have you ever been clubbing? Dancing? At a bar or something," she asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Nope never. Are you trying to ask me to go dancing with you?" Mori said lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes I am. Since you have made this a very pleasurable waltz, I would wish to show you how we do things in America," Bethany winked at him as she said this. She wanted to ask him out, but knew that might be a little rude.

"Yes I think that sounds fun," Mori said thinking it sounded like a far off voice answering her. What was this new him? He would never agree to go dancing, but there was something about Bethany that made it impossible to say no.

"Very cool I will meet you back in the living room at 7:00. Can I have Kaoru's number? I need to ask him a favor."

"Sure here you are."

"Thank you so much, Takashi. I will see you later."

Bethany ran back to the house and texted Kaoru on the way there.

_Hey Kaoru. This is Bethany. Takashi and I are going out tonight and I was wondering if you could take me out to get something for the occasion?_

Soon she got a reply.

_Hey there Bethany. Nice to hear from you. Yeah I will help you, but how about I just send a car for you and you can wear something from out mother's collection. Just asked her and she doesn't mind._

Bethany was very excited to hear this. She was wearing so many nice clothes that she couldn't stand it. She also wanted to see what the Hitachiins had in store for her. Soon there was a car pulling up to the house. Bethany ran to it as Kaoru got out and held the door for her like a gentleman. She couldn't wait to tell the boy her plans with Takashi.

"So what are the plans for this evening that you need a dress? Perhaps a dinner out? I have gathered all of my mother's evening gowns that you can choose from," Kaoru said knowing that the dresses he had chosen would be perfect on Bethany's figure.

"Actually I need something a little more…how do I put it…risqué?" Bethany said watching as the younger Hitachiin's eyes widened.

"I see so what are these plans exactly?" Kaoru asked while texting his brother. He was going to need some help with this one.

"Takashi and I are going clubbing after dinner."

"Wait what? Going clubbing? Are you sure you are OK? I mean I can't see Mori-senpai going clubbing if it was the last thing to do on earth," Kaoru gasped looking astonished. 'Although he has been talking about her an awful lot when there are not customers around.'

"Is this going to be a big problem? I really don't want to intrude on anything," Bethany said blushing.

"Not at all. We can do anything for you," Kaoru said his eyes gleaming.

Soon the car pulled up to the Hitachiin mansion and Kaoru led Bethany out and through the front door. He led her through more mazes of halls until they got to a rather large room. When they walked in there was another boy that looked just like Kaoru and a woman.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?" Kaoru said. His mother never helped them when they were playing dress up.

"Well sweetie, when Hikaru here told me that you would need his help because she needed a different set of dresses I decided that I should meet her. Plus she is a good size and I can alter anything on the spot if need be, you know that."

"Bethany, this is our mother…."

"Yuzuha Hitachiin," Bethany finished, "It is an honor to meet you ma'am. I never thought that I would meet you some day."

"Nice to meet you too, Bethany. Now to get to work. Hikaru has informed me that you need a dress that would be appropriate for a dance club so I have pulled a lot of dresses from my fashion line that I believe would work. Let's get to trying things on," Yuzuha said leading Bethany into a dressing room. Soon Bethany walked out in a glittery blue tutu dress.

"Nah is makes her hips look fat," Hikaru commented.

"Yeah not right for her," Kaoru commented.

Bethany was led back once again. She then walked out in something that was well not her first pick. It was a rainbow suede dress with matching shoes.

"I feel like a unicorn," Bethany said examining herself. She went back and tried on about ten more dresses each looking worse than the previous. Yuzuha then had an idea. She took Bethany back and then came out with her in a black leather mini dress.

"Perfect but how are we going to cover up that bandage?" Hikaru asked looking at the girl in front of him. He wasn't going to lie he would take her dancing any night of the week in that.

"Here I have an idea," Kaoru said running off. He came back with a pair of long leather gloves. They were bigger than Bethany's arms so that they could fit over the bandage. Bethany put them on and the outfit looked complete.

"What do you guys think?" she asked turning from side to side.

"Perfect," they all said in unison.

Bethany thanked all of them and promised Hikaru and Kaoru that she would be back soon to play dress up with them again. She also promised that she would help Yuzuha model clothes in the new line she was working on. Walking out of the Hitachiin mansion, Bethany got into the car that was waiting for her out front. Once back at the Morinozuka estate Bethany looked down at her watched and realized that she was going to be late for dinner. She rushed into her room and opened the box marked clothes and fished out a dress that she had and quickly put it on. Bethany made sure to cover her arm with a wrap so that she was not the center of everything before she ran down the hall hopping on one foot as she shoved her shoes on her feet. Once they were on, she made a dash for the dining room and arrived just as everyone was sitting down. She sat down with them and started to put food on her plate. Once everyone was situated, they began to chit chat.

"So do you have any plans tonight, Taka?" Satoshi asked through a mouthful of chili con carne.

"Satoshi honestly, you are old enough to chew with your mouth closed!" Fuyuko chided her youngest son.

"Actually, yes I do. I am going out with Bethany," Mori said looking at his little brother. He was waiting for a reaction. He didn't get any and the rest of the meal went on in silence. As they got up, Bethany winked at Mori.

"See you back here in a half an hour?" she said. Mori nodded and they parted ways. Just as Satoshi was about to head out to somewhere or other, Bethany grabbed his arm.

"What?" Satoshi asked giving her an odd look.

"Takashi and I are going dancing tonight and I wanted you to give the outfit a look over. I really just need a fourth opinion. I trust the Hitachiin trio, but well…"

"Dancing? Wow you do really bring my brother out of his comfort zone, but yeah I wouldn't let you leave without having a look at the dress that you are planning on wearing," Satoshi said following Bethany down to her room. Once there, she closed the door telling him to wait outside. He only had to wait a few minutes though before she came out. Satoshi gasped at what he saw. From the leather mini to the gloves to the heels she was one package of beautiful.

"Am I OK? I want you to check me over with make up on and everything. Oh and I will be wearing a coat over all of this so that it will be a surprise for Takashi," Bethany said bushing. She knew that she had made Satoshi a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah sure I'll be in my room. Just knock on the wall and yell when you need me."

Bethany set to work on her makeup and hair. She puffed her hair out with a hair dryer, and then applied a light layer of foundation followed by blush, smoky eyes, and lipstick. She decided that she was ready so Bethany picked up a light book and threw it at the wall calling Satoshi's name. Soon he was running over and knocking on her door. She opened it up and let him in while turning so he could see the full effect of the outfit. His jaw dropped.

"Do you think I look alright or is the makeup too much?" she asked.

"You look fine. Now get that coat on and get to the front hall before I steal you as my date," Satoshi said winking at the girl in front of him. Bethany hurried to get her coat on and then rushed down the hall to the entrance.

"Hey there Takashi, are you ready to go?" Bethany asked a little out of breath. She gave her man, for the night, a once over. Casual jeans and a button down were the perfect attire for him. She couldn't help but be impressed by him and she found herself getting more and more excited.

"Yes," was all Mori could manage to say back to his date. She looked beautiful in her outfit. But he couldn't understand why anyone would wear a black trench coat with gloves to a dance club. He figured it was some sort of new fashion trend and didn't question it. They hopped into the car and were off at once to the dance club. Once there, they got out and went to pay the cover and show ID. When they walked in, they were assaulted by the loud music.

"I'm going to check my coat. Mind coming with?" Bethany asked knowing that what was under the coat was much better. Not to mention she would be glad to be rid of it because it was making her hot.

"Of course. I think that it is over there," Mori said leading his date to the appropriate place. He spoke with the person there and someone helped Bethany get her coat off. Mori looked over and his jaw dropped.

"Shall we dance?" Bethany asked walking towards him.

"You look amazing in that. You just…WOW," was all Mori could manage to get out. Bethany laughed and grabbed his hand dragging him out onto the dance floor. They started to move with the rhythm of the music. Before they knew it more people were coming in, and the floor was getting more crowded. The smell of sweat and people hung in the air. Then all of a sudden some girl rammed into Bethany sending her off balance. Mori caught her and pulled her up on her feet. Bethany mouthed a thank you to Mori and made to move back into her original spot. She felt something restraining her and looked down to see that Takashi's hands were around her middle. She then felt herself being pulled closer to him until they touched. Bethany looked up and saw that Takashi had a devious smile on his face. She smiled back as she ran her hands along the sleeves of his shirt being able to feel the toned muscles that the fabric hid.

One of Mori's hands moved to brush a strand of hair out of Bethany's eyes. His thumb lingered on her cheek for a moment, but then he put it back on her waist. Suddenly, Bethany turned so that her back was leaning against Mori's front. They started moving together to the music. His hands on her hips, her head on his chest it felt like they were one and not two separate people. They did not know how long they moved like that, but in an instant Bethany felt herself being turned around, no longer in the comfort of Takashi's chest. She looked up to see what had happened and was shocked to see onyx black eyes only inches from hers. She felt his warm hands on her face as they studied each other for a moment. Bethany felt herself being pulled in so that her body was pressed once again to his. And he kissed her with a long passionate kiss on the lips. As he kissed her his fingers ran through the soft locks of her hair, while she let her hands trail up his back feeling the chiseled muscles under his shirt. They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Eye contact was broken by Mori as he leaned down and gave Bethany a small peck under her jaw. They then went back to dancing like nothing had happened, but both knew that something had happened. They were them, that kissed had proved it and now there was no going back.

**A/N:** **R&R**! **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A huge thanks to mcangel1976 who has helped me with everything.**


	6. Shopping with Satoshi

**A/N: So here is the next chapter of Fish. Big thanks to mcangel1976! ENJOY! BTW I don't own ouran although I really wish they were real**

Bethany woke up and looked around. She was in a huge room that she didn't know and was definitely not her apartment. Then she remembered. She didn't live in an apartment anymore. She lived on the Morinozuka estate. She stretched and got up. She didn't have to go to the dojo today because Takashi and Akira had gone to some sort of exhibition.

"Well now you are finally awake," a voice came from her right side. Bethany jumped and almost hit her nightstand, but managed to catch herself and sit upright.

"What the hell, Satoshi. What gives you the right to come and sit in my room? And shouldn't you be at the exhibition?" Bethany asked trying to catch her breath.

"Nah. Only for 19 and up. Age limits apply even to the Morinozukas," he said laughing a little, "Oh here. I found out this was your favorite." He handed her a starbucks cup and she looked at it like it was some sort of foreign matter.

"Soy vanilla latte? Less foam?" she asked.

"Yup just how you like it. Now let's go eat and then we can shower. We need to get going on the day," Satoshi said sipping his latte. Bethany followed him down the hall always being a few steps behind him.

'Wow he is pretty handsome himself. Wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend?' she thought. Just then she saw a hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Bethany. What you thinking about there?" Satoshi said. Bethany shook her head and looked at Satoshi. She was tired and wasn't thinking nor did she ever have a filter on her mouth and that time of morning.

"You're handsome. Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Bethany blurted out and then immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. It wasn't polite to ask such a personal question. "I'm sorry," she muttered through her hand.

"No need to be sorry," Satoshi laughed, "I just haven't found that special someone yet. You know what I mean. Not even the one, but just someone I like to spend my time with. Plus I have to keep my cousin in line, Yasuchika, Mitsukuni's little bro."

"Oh I see. Well whoever she is she will be very lucky," Bethany said sipping on her latte feeling more than embarrassed.

"I hope it's someone like you," Satoshi said without thinking. He turned bright red.

"Maybe we should stop talking," Bethany said laughing herself, "Although I do have a few good friends back in the states that would be glad to go out with you."

"I would be happy to meet them if they would like to meet me."

"well I am going to skype with my buddy tonight," Bethany said just as they made it to the kitchen. They both got some banana bread and munched it on the way back to the bathroom.

"Ladies first. And wear something cute. We are meeting Kaoru in about an hour. We need to buy you some clothes. If you are going to live here you need more than one dinner dress. And if you are going to be on the arm of my brother then you can't be wearing shorts and a t-shirt all the time."

"I cant afford that," Bethany said.

"I am a rich bastard with a credit card so I can," Satoshi said as Bethany laughed at him.

"Ok I'll make it quick," Bethany said grabbing some clothes.

Satoshi headed to his room for a little to wait for the girl. He sat on his bed and looked at his coffee. He wished that he could have been the one to catch Bethany that day. He wished that she had feelings for him. He wasn't in love love with her, but in some moments like this morning he wished that it was him going out with her and not his brother. It was a typical crush that he sometimes wished would turn into love. Satoshi was happy for his brother though, he had never seen Taka smile that much in his life. No one lit up Taka like Bethany. She brought out a side in him that no one ever thought they would see. Satoshi knew that he would find someone, but he had been sincere when he said he wanted a girl like Bethany. She was fun and pretty. Just then his thoughts were intereupted.

"Satoshi I'm done shower is all yours," Bethany yelled finishing putting on her lipstick.

"Okay I'm coming," Satoshi said. He smiled when he saw Bethany walk out of the bathroom. She was in a sundress and had her hair pulled back in a knot. She wore matching ballet flats. "Very good choice of outfit. I'll be out in a few."

Bethany went into her room and read a book for a bit. Soon she heard Satoshi calling her and she was up in a flash and out of her room. Satoshi was waiting for her. He could pull of the casual but attractive look really well. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt with a collar shirt over it. They walked out to the waiting car and headed off to the Hitachiin mansion. Once there Kaoru joined them and the headed off in the direction of shops. After getting to their destination Kaoru got out of the car first followed by Satoshi who helped Bethany out. Bethany looked around and gasped.

"I can't possibly try on these things they are too expensive. I'll probably break something," she said panicked.

"No you wont," Kaoru said. He looked at Satoshi and then each of them took one of Bethany's arms and dragged her to the first store. Soon she was walking out of a dressing room in a Burberry trench coat that had a lace overlay. They had her put on some boots.

"It works with your figure," Kaoru said.

"The lace shows off how delicate you are," Satoshi said.

"If it is not too much…" Bethany was cut off.

"Do you like it?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes," Bethany said timidly.

"Then we will take it," Satoshi said.

The rest of the hour went on like this with the boys looking at different things as she tried them on and then telling her what they thought looked good on her. Soon they were checking out and Satoshi swiped his card and they walked out of Burberry.

"Where should we go next Kaoru?" Satoshi asked the fashion guru.

"Hmmm. Well there is that boutique over there. What's it called? Oh yeah top ten. They carry a lot of stuff from Versace to Gucci to Valentino," Kaoru said.

"What?!" Bethany said almost tripping in her flats.

"Hey I'm doing this on Taka's instruction so let's go," Satoshi said pushing Bethany in the right direction.

After gathering armfuls of clothes and asking on of the sales people to help Bethany was in the dressing room trying on one of the dinner dresses. She came out. it was a red Valentino with some Gucci shoes.

"Nah empire waist doesn't suit you. Makes you look pregnant," Satoshi said reclining. Although he wouldn't say it aloud he was having a lot of fun. He could see why the twins liked playing dress up with different girls. Bethany disappeared and came back out with the same heels and came out in a midnight blue dress that had a bit of a shimmer to it. She turned so the men could see the full effect. It had an X in the back and plunged low.

"Definatley a keeper. Your back is strong one of your features," Kaoru said. About five dinner dresses later Bethany was ready to move on to what these rich bastards called 'street clothes.' She came out wearing a Balenciaga sundress.

"Since when the hell is Balenciaga casual wear?" she asked wondering.

"I don't know what that even is, but it looks good on you," Satoshi said. For a joke Kaoru handed her the ugliest lace frock by Vera Wang. To both young men's surprise when Bethany came out she looked stunning in it. They decided it was a keep and found some shoes to go with it. Some of the next clothes Bethany protested against furiously.

"Since when do people wear heels with a romper? This looks absolutely ludicrous!" she said but was stopped by the voice of Satoshi.

"Girls in rompers with heels is hot. You pull it off really well," he said. Kaoru shot a look at Satoshi wondering if the young man had feelings for Bethany. Bethany rolled her eyes and went in to try on the next outfit. She came out feeling totally scandalous.

"A midriff with short shorts and heels?! I feel like a hooker not a person in casual clothing," she said and stormed back into the dressing room before she could get an opinion. She came back out in a Stella Mccartney shirt and a pair of lace shorts. She didn't object and neither did the men so it was a keeper. An Armani shirt, a couple pairs of shoes and a plethora of skirts later they were done and checking out.

"Wow that was a long day," Bethany said as they walked to put the clothes in the car.

"You think it's over?" Satoshi said raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT? I got a ton of clothes. I don't think I need anymore," Bethany sighed.

"No you don't, but everyone knows that with great clothes you need great accessories," Kaoru said as the men whisked her off to another store. Bethany was astounded at the prices of some of the things in the store.

"Seriously? If I did the calculations correctly this resin bangle is worth $1500!" she said as Satoshi picked it up.

"Yes and it will go perfectly with that romper that you got so we are buying it," he said. He could tell that Bethany didn't like to be spoiled by anyone, but herself. Although he didn't consider this to be spoiling. Satoshi considered this trip to be a trip to update Bethany a little bit. Button up tops were cute, if you were going to a mall or the park with the intention was to roll in mud. Kaoru picked out a few necklaces and some more bangles. Bethany did not hesitate to throw a silent fit as they checked out. She had thought that maybe then they would be done, but no there was still the concern of getting MORE shoes and matching bags for her outfits. Both men agreed that the coach purse she had brought over from America was good with her casual wear so they didn't see the need to get a lot of casual bags. This was now Bethany's time to shine.

"I thought being you two you would know that what I brought over is predominately a winter purse due to its dark coloring. If I am going to be staying here then I will need an appropriate summer purse. Probably something cream with white trim. And for the long dresses and rompers I will need something big so I will not look so short and chopped up in the clothes. And I will need a black and silver clutch. As for shoes I think I can work with just a few pairs. Leather boots though would go fabulous with some things like that frock," she finished her monologue and looked at the two men in front of her that were just staring. Their jaws were open, but finally Kaoru spoke.

"She is right. I guess we should get on that," he said ready to make a move. Bethany stopped him.

"Can I choose this bit and then get your opinion. This is my favorite part of shopping."

"Knock yourself out," Satoshi said leaning against a wall. Within minutes Bethany was back with the purses she needed and set them next to Satoshi. She then went off to find the much needed shoes. After she had tried them on she threw five boxes next to Satoshi.

"That seems to be all. Let's check out," Bethany said. She picked up the shoes and Kaoru got the bags while Satoshi got out his card. When they went up to the register something caught Bethany's eye. Hermes scarves. They were beautiful and she had never seen one up close before. She touched the soft fabric.

"That color would look stunning on you dear," the sales lady said as Bethany fingered a black and gold scarf.

"Throw it in there too," Satoshi said before Bethany could object. He wanted n her to have that scarf. He paid and then they were on their way home. Bethany was tuckered out from all the activity and as she always did fell sound asleep in the car. She was shaken awake by Satoshi when they got home. She got out of the car and helped get all the bags down to her room. She sat down on her bed and sighed. Bethany looked up at Satoshi who was standing over her.

"Do you have any cake? My sweet tooth is kicking in," she said.

"we always have tons on hand. Doesn't sound too bad to me either," Satoshi said as they went to the kitchen.

"Hey lets have a contest. First one to eat a six inch cake wins," Bethany said knowing that Satoshi wouldn't be able to resist.

"fine by me but you are going down," Satoshi smiled back at her.

"Doubt it loser."

They headed down to the kitchen and got cake. Both went to the table and took up their forks ready to eat some cake. Forks poised Bethany counted to three and the two dug into the cakes shoveling down as fast as they could. Satoshi choked on his at one point and Bethany looked up and proceeded to choke a bit, too. Then is was back to eating the cake. Both were close to finishing when they heard some footsteps in the hallway. Suddenly a boy appeared in the doorway that Bethany didn't know. Satoshi didn't move though when he noticed the other person so Bethany didn't feel threatened at all. She was three forkfuls away from finishing…

"DONE! I beat you butt," satoshi said as Bethany finished off her cake not having won.

"Satoshi what the hell are you doing?" the random young man asked.

"Having a cake eating contest. By the way this is my brother's new student, Bethany. Bethany this is Yasuchika."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Bethany said to the young man in front of her. He looked back at her and smiled.

"And you. Satoshi where did you pick up a fine thing like this?" he asked

"YA-SU-CHI-KA!" Bethany looked over to see that Satoshi had drawn his shinai. He was now smacking his cousin with it.

"You *smack* don't *smack* talk *smack* to *smack* Bethany *smack* like *smack* that *smack*," Satoshi said hitting his cousin , "Do you want me to tell Haruhi what you just said?"

"Owwww stupid Satoshi, I'm sorry Bethany," Chika apologized looking at the girl in front of him. 'Is she Sato's?' he mused to himself.

"Why don't we go have something to drink and have a real conversation," Bethany suggested.

The two young men nodded and they went into another room to chat for a while. In the time that they were talking Bethany found out that Chika had a severe inferiority complex, but she could relate in so many ways. Her own brother surpassed her in many ways and she was never able to catch up in much of anything.

"So what is America like?" Chika asked curious about where Bethany came from.

"Well I don't know too much about the middle of the country but the east coast is very nice. That is where I am from. The west coast is ice but very expensive, for people like me," she added quickly knowing that these young men probably had a credit line that could buy one of those houses.

Chika looked at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh shit, sorry guys I better get going I have to help Haruhi cook tonight and I am going to be late."

"It was nice to meet you. Hope to see you again soon," Bethany called after him. She then turned to Satoshi who was sitting next to her. "So when is Takashi going to be home?"

"Not until tomorrow. Did you need him for something? Cause he would be more than happy to come home and help you with anything that you need," Satoshi said a bit saddened that Bethany still wanted his brother after the day they just had together. He tried to shake the thought from his head though. This girl was not his nor was she romantically interested in him.

"Oh no it's no big deal. My wrist is just hurting pretty bad and I wanted him to take a look at it," she said.

"Your wrist? I know a fair share about wrists, I'm the one in the family that is notorious for breaking mine. Let's go take a look at it," Satoshi said leading her by her good arm down the hall. They came to her room and Bethany sat down on the bed while Satoshi rummaged around in the bathroom. He came back with some supplies and sat down next to her on the bed.

"What's all that stuff for?" Bethany asked. They were not going to be doing surgery here, at least she hoped not.

"Well this is just stuff to help depending on how that sprain is healing. I'm gonna unwrap your wrist, it may hurt a little," Satoshi said taking her small hand in his fairly large one. He turned her hand over and she winced in pain. He carefully started to unwrap Bethany's wrist and she whimpered a little bit.

"Ow," she muttered under her breath.

"Hurting you that bad?" Satoshi said looking at her with a raised eyebrow as he finished unwrapping her wrist. She nodded and he looked down. "Ooo yeah I can see why. Your wrist is pretty swollen. I'm gonna go get some ice for it and hopefully we can get the swelling down." Satoshi ran off to get some ice. Bethany sat there thinking about the young man that was helping her. He said he was doing everything today on his brother's orders but she knew better than that. She wasn't stupid. Takashi hadn't asked his brother to buy her that scarf. He hadn't asked his little brother to stay with her through the evening and keep her company. And Takashi had not asked Satoshi to patch her up or bring her a latte. She knew that the young man who was tending to her right now was doing half the things he was doing because he wanted to, not because he was asked. She smiled at this a little. Just then Satoshi came running back with a towel in his hand.

"Here is the ice. We should put it on there for about a half an hour and monitor the swelling. If it doesn't go down then I am going to take you back to the doctors myself to make sure the first one didn't miss anything," he said while gently placing the ice on her wrist. He put her hand on her thigh and went to walk out of her room, but he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned back.

"Thank you for everything, Satoshi," Bethany said in a rather formal manner. She hadn't meant it to come out that way.

"Anytime," Satoshi said walking towards his room, "I'm gonna come back in thirty minutes to check on that swelling." When he got in his room he sank down on the floor. He had hoped that she would have wanted him to stay.

Bethany was in her room looking at the ice on her wrist. 'He is so nice and so good to me and I know he has feelings for me. I just feel so bad. Because after all that he has done for me I should return those feelings, but I can't,' she thought as she watched the moments tick by.

**A/N: so there is chapter six I hope you enjoy.**Hurting yoou


	7. What is This?

**A/N: Clarification: yes the Haruhi I mentioned in the previous chapter is Haruhi from host club. This story actually come in between LOAB II and LOAB III (yes there are that many). Hope you enjoy big thanks to mcangel1976. As always I don't own OHSHC even though I wish I did, enjoy!**

Mori came home from the exhibition rather tired and not in the mood for much. He walked through the front door and started to go to his room when a voice caught him off guard.

"You sure look tired," Bethany said sipping on some juice. She had been waiting there for him for a little while. She had been so excited to see him. She wanted to tell him everything that happened. The shopping trip, her meeting Chika, everything.

"Yeah just a bit tired, but nothing that hasn't happened before," he said walking towards her. He put his arm around her shoulder and started walking toward his room. What he wanted right now was sleep but he was glad that his Bethany was with him. Wait his Bethany? Mori thought that he must be tired.

"I'm glad you're back. I missed you a lot," Bethany said meaning every word of it. She wished that he had been here the past two days although hanging out with Satoshi had been fun. She put her arm around her boy's waist.

"So would you like to do anything tomorrow?" he asked, "we can do anything that you wish. Anything in the world."

"How about a picnic?" Bethany asked. She knew that there were beautiful hills around the area and she wanted to sit near them.

"Sure. Sounds fun. We should go during lunchtime. Where would you like to go?"

"I'll surprise you."

"Fine by me. I would love to sit up and chat with you. I am very tired though," Mori said yawning.

"Hey its alright I understand completely. Go get some rest so we can have fun in the morning," Bethany said hugging him around the waist.

"How is your wrist doing? Is it getting any better?" Mori asked.

"Oh yeah its doing pretty well. Called the doctor this morning bcause the swelling was taking a while to go down. He said to just keep it wrapped and take it easy. Satoshi did a good job of wrapping it for me," Bethany said.

"Yes he did," Mori said looking down at her wrist, "Then again he is pretty good at breaking his own."

"That is what he told me. Now go get sleep I don't want to be picnicking with a cranky person."

"Night," Mori said. Before he could leave though Bethany reached up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Night," she said giving him one of her devious smiles.

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

Bethany woke up at 9AM to get ready. They weren't going to leave until 11, but Bethany had decided that she would make the food for the picnic. She snuck into the kitchen and started to get out the food that she would need. She found some steamed buns with beans in the middle and then got out the supplies to start making rice balls. As the rice was cooking she rummaged through the fridge and quickly compiled a plate of sushi. Soon the rice was done cooking and she made the rice balls with mixed vegetables in the middle. She packed everything into containers and put them in a cooler with as many ice packs as she could find. Bethany ran around opening many cupboards trying to find napkins and paper cups and such.

"Sweetie what are you doing in here?" Mori's voice came through the kitchen door. Bethany visibly jumped into the air with a small scream.

"What the hell Takashi? Don't sneak up on me like that unless you think it would be funny to give me a heart attack. And I am in here to pack us a picnic," Bethany said trying to catch her breath.

Bethany set down the cooler of food and started to walk to Mori. She, however, did not notice the container she had dropped on the floor. She tripped over it and before she could catch herself she was headed straight for the counter and then smack…her face smashed into a pie that had been sitting atop the counter. Mori had run over to her to try and help her. After what had happened though he was scrambling to get some paper towels to help her clean up. Bethany took her face out of the pie and started to laugh. Mori turned around and couldn'thelp laughing. He walked over to her and Beth accepted the paper towels and started to mop her face off. Once she was almost done she sat down on the floor and started having a fit of laughter. Mori came and sat down next to her smiling. He saw she had missed a spot and took his thumb and wiped it off. Bethany stopped laughing and looked over. She touched her cheek where his thumb had been.

"You missed a spot," he said. Then he licked the filling off his thumb and smiled, "too bad it was cherry, my favorite." He gave her a wink and she blushed.

"Well I think I should get showered and then we can go," Bethany said getting up. She still had a ton of pie filling in her hair. She went to shower and soon came out wearing a sun dress and a hat with a jacket on. Mori came down the hall and looked at her. She was stunning.

"Is this too casual?" Bethany asked looking down at herself.

"we are going on a picnic not to a ball you look fabulous. The food is already in the car so how about we get going," Mori said looking at the girl with him.

They walked out to the car and got in. Bethany told the driver where to take them and before either one could really think they were in a big open field spreading out a blanket and food.

"So what else do you like back in the U.S. that you don't get here?" Mori asked.

"I miss driving a lot. I love to just hop in a car and drive for hours on end not knowing where I'm going. Sometimes I don't even have a destination in mind I just drive. Have you ever thought of doing anything besides martial arts?" Bethany asked taking a sip of water.

"Not until you came along. You make me want to try new things. Anything really," Mori said. The rest of the meal passed in awkward silence and glances. Once done with the food Bethany packed up everything and they lay down on the blanket to watch the clouds go by.

"Takashi what is this?" Bethany suddenly asked.

"Clouds?" Mori responded not really sure what she was meaning.

"No I mean me and you. We are more than friends, right?" she was getting nervous.

"I suppose we are," he said looking over at the girl beside him. Mori went back to looking at the sky when he suddenly felt warm lips on his cheek. He looked over again to see Bethany with one of her smirks plastered on her lips. He sat up and helped her to do the same. She sat up and instantly felt herself being pulled into strong warm arms. Bethany neslted her head into her boyfriend's chest. She was happy right here. She felt safe. Then she felt warm lips on her neck. She pulled back to look at her man and he kissed her full on the lips. She melted into it and cherished every moment.

"Are you cold?" Mori aksed as he felt Bethany shiver a bit in his arms.

"Yeah im getting a little chilly," Bethany responded. The packed up everything and headed to the car to go back home and eat some dinner.

"what do you want for dinner? No one else is going to be home tonight. Just you and me," Mori said.

"Ramen, that is if it is OK with you," Bethany stated. She had been craving something salty for a while now.

"Sure sounds fine to me. One commoners food I am not at all opposed to."

"What's with the commoners thing?"

"Very long story that I will tell you some other time. What did you study in school?" he asked.

"Oh I double majored in hospitality and archaeology, got a bachelor in both," she said well aware that her choice was the strangest combination out there.

"That's really cool. Maybe I could learn a few things from you. I am a double major as well," Mori said smiling, "Forensic anthropology and Paleontology."

"Woah that is going to be a buttload of work," Bethany said knowing that the man next to her had the brains to do it.

"But hang on, Bethany. You are only 20. But you said you already have your degrees? How is that possible?" Mori asked figuring there was only one possible answer.

"I graduated high school at 16, but took a lot of advanced classes. Tested out of everything and then I got to skip a bunch of pre requisites and just focus on the major courses," Bethany said smiling. She was proud of her accomplishment.

"You are remarkable," Mori said smiling at her. Just then the car pulled up to the estate and both passengers got out. They went inside and ordered their ramen from the kitchen and decided that they would watch a movie while they ate so they went to their rooms to change.

"You have sweats?!" Bethany asked as she saw Takashi walk out in his sweats and t-shirt.

"Did you expect something fashionable? I like to be comfy too."

Both headed down to the kitchen to pick up their ramen and then went and sat on the couch to pick a movie. They decided on SAW and sat down to watch the thrilling mystery. They chatted for the first half of the movie and didn't pay much attention to what was going on. When both decided to start to watch the movie they were totally lost and went back to chatting. As the movie came to a close both got sleepier and started to yawn. Bethany put her head on Mori's shoulder.

"I love you Takashi," she said a smile on her face.

"Do not give out those words lightly," Mori said.

"I never do. When the time is right to say them I say them. That moment happens to be now."

"I love you too, Bethany."

"Hey do you have any sake around?" Bethany asked knowing that they could have a little fun.

"Yeah, let's go get some," Takashi said, "what did you have in mind?"

"Sake bombs?" Bethany asked hoping he would agree.

"Sounds good to me," Mori said with a devious smile.

1,2,3 SAKE!" Mori and Bethany shouted together again. They had each had about four sake bombs and decided that this was going to be the last one

"Why don't we retire to my room for a bit?" she suggested getting up and dragging him to her room. Once there she sat down on her bed and motioned for him to come over too. He got there and she made to move over but tipped in the process. Mori caught her as she fell but being quite intoxicated himself he fell on top of her.

"Well we are in quite a predicament," Mori said leaning closer and giving her a kiss. Bethany giggled into his kiss. She pulled him closer and he drew in a breath. He stroked her silky arm that was the beautiful color of café au lait. She smiled up at him and kissed him just below the jaw. He let his hand run over her shirt and land on her hip. She ran her hands down his torso exploring his muscles through his shirt.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered to her as he kissed her collarbone.

_(FISH)_

Bethany woke up the next morning and rolled over to see onyx black eyes staring at her. Her heart jumped slightly in her chest.

"Morning sleeping beauty. Would you like something to eat? I can call for breakfast in bed if you like," Mori said smiling at her.

"Sure. Can we have some Advil too please?" she said putting her hand to her forehead.

"Hungover much?" Mori asked rubbing her back. He picked up the phone next to Bethany's bed and ordered them some breakfast. A maid came in shortly and brought them their food.

"Thank you," Bethany said through a mouthful of eggs.

"For what?"

"Everything you have done for me. I would still be blowing up things if it wasn't for you. And I would be in serious trouble if it wasn't for you. C'mere," Bethany said. She gave him a small kiss and then they both went back to eating.

'I could wake up to her every morning,' Mori thought as he munched on some fruit.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Meetings and Greetings

**A/N: Clarification: yes the Haruhi I mentioned in the previous chapter is Haruhi from host club. This story actually come in between LOAB II and LOAB III (yes there are that many). Hope you enjoy big thanks to mcangel1976. As always I don't own OHSHC even though I wish I did, enjoy! Correction. In one of the previous chapters I said that Mori was in the host club. I meant to say he VISITS the host club. Sorry if that caused any confusion to anyone! ^^**

Today was the day. The day that Bethany was going to get to meet the host club. It was also the day that she got to go to Todai had. She was excited to see the campus and get to know it better. Bethany hadn't told Takashi that she had applied there or that she was going to check on the status of her application while he was in lab. She was excited, but also very nervous about everything. Bethany was especially nervous about meeting the host club. She was going to be meeting people that could change her future. A Suoh, an Ootori, and a girl named Haruhi. Plus she didn't know what she was going to wear. She looked in her closet of new clothes and remembered what Satoshi had said the previous day. _"Girls in rompers with heels is hot….if you are going to be on my brother's arm you can't go around in a t-shirt and shorts…." _ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"we have an hour until we have to go," Mori said peeking in at her. He hoped she would wear something cute. He had a lab later that day, but figured that she could chill out in the library while he sat in lab. About a half hour later Bethany strolled out in her green romper with black heels. She had used some sunglasses as a sort of headband and didn't have too much makeup on.

"Should we go? I mean I know that I am done early, but there must be something we can do on campus for just a little bit. You could show me around," Bethany provided. She really didn't want to sit in the estate for longer than she had to.

"Sure why not. Why are you carrying a backpack?" Mori asked looking at the seemingly heavy pack on Bethany's back.

"To take notes and to have something to read while I am waiting for you during your lab. You didn't think I was just going to sit there did you? I figured that your perspectives of things might be different from what I was taught. So why not go and learn something new? I can always take it back with me to improve my knowledge," she said smiling. Mori smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head. 'She is going to get along with Haruhi just fine,' he thought as they walked to the car.

"There is the admissions building over there and to your left is the library. Over in the far corner is the cafeteria. I'll eat there depending on the day and what they have. I think some of their meat dishes are actually dog food," he said laughing. She smiled at him. She didn't tell him that she had a suit stuffed in her backpack.

They walked to his first class. Bethany made to sit down at the back of the class, but Mori dragged her to the front where he usually sat. It didn't matter what people said. They couldn't touch her if they wanted to. Just then the rest of the class started to file in and Bethany heard what she had expected, whispers.

"Hey are you from America?" one girl asked.

"Yes I am. I'm Bethany by the way," Bethany said holding out her hand.

"I'm Aina. Its so nice to meet you. Do you want to come sit with us?" she asked wanting to pass notes with the girl during class.

"That Ok with you Takashi?" Bethany asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm cool with that."

Bethany went over to the middle of the room and sat down with a couple girls. They started to talk before class started. A few girls started asking a lot of questions.

"That outfit is so cute where did you get it?" Aina asked wondering where she got such nice things to wear to school.

"Ummm top ten I think the place is called," Bethany said trying to think of the name of the place that she had gone.

"You can afford Top Ten?" the girl asked shocked that this girl was just visiting here in something from that nice of store.

"Oh no I can't afford it," she said looking over at Takashi. She saw him nod which was telling her to go on, "But Takashi's friend and his little brother took me shopping the other day and I got some new things."

"Wait what?! Morinozuka-san got you those clothes? How do you know him?" all the girls asked him together.

"well I am his new student…" Bethany was cut off there.

"You? Wow he told us he was getting a new student, but we never knew it would be a girl. Why are you learning kendo?" Aina asked.

"I need it to get a certification. So he started to train me. I messed up my wrist though so I'm on leave from it until the wrist heals up," Bethany said looking at all the girls, she had never been this popular before.

"That's too bad. Why hasn't he brought you with him before?"

"Oh umm well hold on," Bethany said running over to Takashi. She quickly asked him if she could tell the girls about them. He didn't object since he had no interest in the girls in his class. Bethany ran back to the girls. "Sorry had to ask him something. The reason he has never brought me into class with him until now is because we were not dating until recently."

"Lucky girl you are. He is like the hottest guy in the school. Never thought a foreigner would snag his heart. Oh well there are more guys out there," Aina said shrugging it off, "Hey you wanna hang out with us?"

"I can't today, but if you give me your cell we can totally set up a time to have coffee or something," Bethany said excited that she might have some gal pals to hang out with. The girls exchanged numbers and promised to hang out sometime soon. The teacher came in and started to lecture. The topic of the day was Japanese pottery. Bethany took extensive notes because this was one of the topics that they had not covered in detail at Mercyhurst University. By the time lecture was over her hands hurt and it looked like she had typed a book on her computer. Takashi led her to the library where she could read or do whatever she pleased. Bethany had another agenda though. When Takashi left she asked the librarian where the restroom was. She went in and changed into her business suit. Walking out of the library she headed off to the admissions building. She had time before her interview, but didn't want to be late.

"Hello how can I help you?" The receptionist asked as Bethany walked up to the desk.

"My name is Bethany Davis and I am here for an interview for the masters program," Bethany stated.

"Ah yes I see you are here on the schedule. Please have a seat and they will be with you shortly."

Bethany sat down feeling butterflies in her stomach. She had never had to do one of these before and she wasn't sure that she was ready to do one now. She took a deep breath though. If she could pull this off then she would have a very bright future ahead of her. Soon a severe looking man came out and took her back. Bethany reminded herself to breathe.

"I see you graduated high school at the age of 16 and have completed a BS degree in archaeology and a BA in hospitality, by the age of 20. I must say Bethany your academic records prove that you are quite a remarkable young woman," he said. The man asked her a few more questions and Bethany answered them honestly. "Thank you very much Bethany. You will receive a decision one week from today. Have a nice day."

"Thank you for your time sir," Bethany said bowing. She then hurried out as fast as she could. Takashi would be done with class soon and she needed to change back into her romper. She used the restroom and then rushed over to the Paleontology building and sat on a bench outside.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Mori's voice came next to her.

"Oh it was looking nice out so I thought I would go outside for a change," Bethany said hoping that the nervousness she had wouldn't show through. If it did Takashi didn't notice it and he helped her up off the bench.

"Are you ready to meet my friends?" He asked. Mori saw Bethany visibly stiffen. "They don't bite."

"Most of them. From what I have heard Ootori's bite and bark are about the same…which is terrifying."

They got into the car and sped off towards the restaurant that they were all meeting at. The car pulled up at a very fancy looking restaurant and Bethany immediately felt that she was underdressed.

"No worries Bethany. You are dressed fine. You are with me so no one should care," Mori said leading her in. Once they got inside they were escorted to a table where everyone else was already sitting. Bethany looked around and noticed something; there was no one else in the restaurant.

"Why is this place empty?" she asked looking at her boyfriend.

"We reserved the whole thing. I didn't want anyone to bother you while you were meeting people. Nor did any other of my friends," they were led to a table where everyone else was sitting.

"Hey Beth-chan! How are you?" Hunny asked smiling at the girl.

"I am fine Mitsukuni how are you?"

"Fine thank you."

"Hey, is that the romper you bought the other day?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes it is I think it is nice very comfortable."

"Looks nice too," Hikaru said winking at her.

"Hello lovely madame. I am Tamaki Suoh. It is an honor to have you in our presence today. Can I get anything for you princess?" Tamaki asked holding out a rose.

"Yes please. You can let me by so I may sit down and you can stop acting like some fake idiot. I don't like fake people," Bethany said. She didn't know what had happened but Tamaki suddenly ran to a corner and started growing mushrooms. Bethany walked forward and was stopped briefly by someone else.

"Nice to meet you Bethany I am…"

"Kyouya Ootori. Third son of Yoshio. Wanting to become the family heir by trying to surpass your brothers although the way your father works it is hard to see you becoming heir. I suppose though if you work hard enough you could. Yuuichi is very smart is working in a hospital and such, but has no knowledge of business. He couldn't run a coffee shop if you asked me. Akito is also brilliant, but he has a lot of business knowledge. He has some medical knowledge, but from what I have researched is not as interested in the medical field because he seems to only think of himself as a back-up. You are the perfect mix though. If your father doesn't see that you will be damned sure I will talk sense into that man," Bethany said. She looked around and realized that everyone was staring.

"You just out shadowed the shadow king," Hikaru said. He couldn't believe that the lady in front of them had known so much about the Shadow King.

Bethany took her seat at the table. She was across from a pretty young lady with short brown hair.

"You must be Haruhi Fujioka. I have heard so many nice things about you," Bethany said smiling at the younger girl.

"I have heard many good things about you too," Haruhi said smiling, "What are you studying in college?"

"Oh I finished," Bethany said, "what do you plan to study, Haruhi?"

"I am going to be studying law."

"Oh wow that is a great field to go into!"

"How about we eat?" Kyouya offered. Sooon everyone was digging into the excellent food.

"This food is super good. Is there any possible way that we can thank the chef?" Bethany asked taking another bite.

"Of course there is," Mori said motioning for his cousin to go get the chef. He smiled a bit at the shock that Bethany was going to get when she found out who the chef was and how young he was.

"Hey there who wanted to thank me for dinner?" a voice came. Bethany dropped her silverware. That voice. She knew that voice but…how?

"Chika? You are the chef? You are so young. How did you manage to cook all of this? I mean…thank you so much," Bethany stammered out.

"Talent does not have an age limit and you are very welcome," Chika said bowing. He had to get back to the kitchen to prepare dessert.

"This is going on twitter," Hikaru said as he posted the picture from his phone to the internet.

"Hey what the hell are you posting of me on the internet?" Bethany asked snatching the phone out of his hands. When she saw the picture of her face on his phone though she couldn't help, but laugh herself. It was one of those classic faces that you could not pass up. Dessert came and it was just as good. They were getting up to leave, when Kyouya motioned to Bethany to follow him. She looked at Mori and he nodded to her.

"What do you want?" Bethany asked when her and Kyouya were finally alone.

"To talk to you about something. I have seen that you applied to Todai for one of their programs. If you want me to I can pull a few strings and get you in guaranteed," Kyouya said.

"No I want to get in on my own," Bethany replied looking at him menacingly, "was that all you wanted?"

"Well, no. I also wanted to invite you to dinner at my family's house a week from tonight. I think my father would be pleased to meet you, he likes people with guts."

"I accept, I will see you then," Bethany said and went off to ride home with her boyfriend.

"What was that all about?" Mori asked as they got in the car.

"He invited me to dinner said that his father likes people with guts. I said that I would go. Maybe I can put Yoshio in his place," Bethany said.

"I feel like it will be the other way around. It is nice though that you get to meet him. I am happy to have the Ootori group on my side."

"wanna watch some TV when we get home? Without the sake?" Bethany asked. She didn't feel like getting drunk tonight.

"Sure is it OK if I wear sweats?" Mori laughed.

"Of course it is," she said as she snuggled into him. Bethany never wanted to leave Japan ad never wanted to leave him.


	9. Acceptance and Alliances

**A/N: Here is chapter nine which I can't believe is already here. I don't own any OHSHC but sometimes I think I do. Enjoy!**

Bethany had woken up early and was pacing around the house. A lot of things were going to happen today. The doctor was going to check her wrist, she was going to get the response from Todai, and she was having dinner with the Ootoris. It was an understatement that she was nervous about everything. She went to her room to try to meditate, but after five minutes she decided that wasn't working at all. Her mind was too busy. She went to her bag of art things and got out the only thing she knew that could relax her, a calligraphy set. When she was stressed beyond no point Bethany would write letters in old style calligraphy pen or sometimes when things got really bad she would use a quill. Bethany went over and sat down at the desk in her room and got out her ink. She put some in her pen and she was away in a world making the first letter exceptional with beautiful twists and flowers around it. The letter was to her parents. It read:

Dear Mum and Dad

Everything has been going well I am sorry I have not been writing lately. Things have been crazy around here. I am now living at the Morinozuka estate and I am enjoying every moment of it. I have made best friends with the youngest son. The oldest son Takashi is now my boyfriend. I know I said when I left that I would come back with no boyfriend nor would I attempt to find one while I was here. I didn't try to find this one though and he is really nice. His little brother took me shopping for some new things and now I have a closet full of clothes. I am going to have dinner tonight with the Ootori family because I have met their youngest son. I have also applied to Todai to get my masters degree. I am staying here but I will come and visit you as often as I can. Love you guys!

XOXOXO,

Bethany

She finished the letter and then set it out to dry. As she was setting it on her dresser someone knocked on her door. She looked up to see Satoshi standing there. She motioned for him to come in.

"Hey this came in the mail for you," he said handing her the envelope.

"Oh thank you. I hope you don't mind I changed my address so all my mail would come here," Bethany said.

"Of course not you live here your mail should come here. But I have to ask, Bethany what is this all about? I saw who the letter is from," Satoshi said studying the woman in front of him. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out the thick piece of paper. As she unfolded it her heart pounded. Then she saw it the first few lines. She immediately stood up.

"Satoshi where is Takashi?" Bethany asked.

"Down in the dojo, but I don't think I would disturb him he is….meditating," Satoshi finished to himself. He wondered what could be in that letter that was so important. He shrugged and figured that he would find out later.

Bethany was running to the dojo as fast as her legs could carry her. She tripped a few times but managed to catch herself before she fell. She finally came to the dojo and was met by Takashi who had heard her yelling his name a few times.

"Bethany are you alright?" he asked. The something happened that he did not expect. She jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his back.

"I got in! I did it!" she yelled waving her letter in the air. She kissed him full on the lips and ran her hands through his hair.

"Got into what?" Mori asked finally breaking the kiss.

"The masters program at Todai! I got in! I'm going to get my masters in archaeology. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I wanted it to be a surprise."

"That is awesome! I am so proud of you. Have you told any of the others?" he asked as he spun her around and kissed her.

"Satoshi was the one that delivered it, but you had to be the first to know," Bethany said looking into his deep, knowing eyes. He gently set her down on the ground.

"Let's go tell the others over a nice lunch," he said smiling down at her. The two of them walked hand in hand to the house and went to the dining room where everyone was eating in a rather tense manner. Satoshi was the first one to look up.

"So are you going to tell us what that letter says?" Satoshi asked raising his eyebrow.

"It says that I have been accepted to the Masters program at Todai! I start in the fall," Bethany said almost jumping up and down.

"That is wonderful sweetie. I am so happy for you," Fuyuko said coming over and giving Bethany a hug. The girl standing with her was someone that they could benefit from if she decided to continue living with them.

"Wow you are really smart to be in a Masters program at 20," Satoshi said looking at her. She truly was quite remarkable in every way.

"Yes congratulations dear, I am very proud of you," Akira said smiling at the couple and then motioned for them to sit down and have a bite to eat. They sat down and chatted some more about Todai and how wonderful it was that Bethany got her letter.

"Wait, I have on question," Satoshi said looking at the girl across from him, "Don't masters students usually help the teachers? You know to get experience?"

"Oh my gosh thank you Sato. I totally forgot about that," Bethany said looking at her letter again, "Looks like I'll be the TA for two classes. Archaeology 201 and Forensic Anthro 230."

"Did you just say Forensic?" Takashi asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Yeah why?" Bethany asked.

"That is the class that I am in. This is going to be amusing to have you as my TA," Mori winked.

"Yeah. Is that a problem that the TA is dating a student?" Bethany asked.

"Last time I checked it was not against the rules. You are not an actual teacher. So I don't see any problem," Takashi said smiling. Bethany looked over at Satoshi and saw that he was looking down at his plate. She knew what he was thinking about. He was sad that the two were officially dating. He had been hoping that he had a chance. Bethany decided to change the subject.

"SO Satoshi. You are a second year student. What classes are you taking?"

"Oh umm. I am taking German, Chemistry, Physics, English, and Calculus," Satoshi said smiling.

"Well it seems that you are one smart person there yourself! What do you think you would like to study once you get out of high school?" Bethany asked curious to see what Satoshi wanted to do with his life.

"Oh well I love physics, but I don't know what I want to do with it yet. Calculus comes easy to me. Chem is way fun. I just don't know. I was thinking of adding another course next term, but I don't know what," Satoshi said not knowing what to do.

"If you like physics there are many options for you considering everything around us abides by the laws of physics. But I would say some physics heavy careers you should look into are: Theoretical physicist, astrophysicist, kinesiology, chemical engineer since you think chemistry is fun too. If you wanted to take another course I would look into another science if I were you. Try something different just for fun and then if you like that better you can incorporate it into a major that you find interesting," Bethany said and then gasped as she looked at her watch.

"You just realized the time didn't you?" Mori asked smirking at her.

"Yes I have to be at the Ootori's in three hours for dinner and I don't even know what to wear," Bethany started to panic.

"Don't worry come with me I think I know what you should wear to his house," Mori said dragging her out of the dining room. He went to the front door and picked up a box on the way to her room. Mori opened the door to her room and inside were the Hitachiin twins. Bethany wasn't surprised. She had gotten used to seeing them whenever she needed something having to do with fashion. Just then though someone else came to her door before the twins could get started. It was the doctor. He was here to check her wrist.

"Hello Bethany. How is the wrist doing?" he asked.

"Fine hasn't been bothering me at all for the past couple days."

"Let's have a look then." The doctor unwrapped her wrist and checked it by pressing on some parts and moving it in many different directions. "Does any of that hurt?"

"No. Just a little stiff."

"Then it looks like you are good to go. I would say wait a day or two to get back to kendo, but you seem healed up," the doctor left after those words.

"See that's great you are all healed up sweetie," Mori said hugging her. He then handed her over to the twins so they could get some the work done that they needed to. Bethany found herself standing in her room with a blur of orange heads going around her. Hikaru was busy curling her hair while Kaoru made the perfect natural complexion on her face.

"A little blush," Kaoru said.

"And a little hairspray," Hikaru said.

"And you will be all finished," the both said together in unison. Sure enough Bethany was finished within a few minutes.

"And what is in the box?" Bethany asked. She didn't really want to know what was in the box although for the most part when there was a box and the twins involved the box contained something beautiful. When Hikaru pulled out the dress Bethany realized that her instincts had been right. The dress was beautiful. It was a champagne color with and iridescent sheen to it. It had long jewel gathering around the middle and a strap over only one shoulder. It was the perfect outfit for a dinner with the Ootori family. Bethany slipped into it and Hikaru fastened her up. Kaoru added a barrette and a bangle for some finishing touches. The twins then called Mori in to get him to approve of their work. When Mori came in he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His girlfriend looked beautiful in her natural state but now she just looked… heavenly.

"Well am I acceptable to go to the Ootori's for dinner?" she asked spinning around.

"You are more than acceptable. I am sorry that I cannot go with you tonight," he said giving her a peck.

"It is alright dear. I will miss you at dinner though. Hang out when I get back if you are still up?" she asked hoping that he would stay up just for her.

"Always," he said as he took her hand and led her out to the waiting car that would take her to a dinner with the most powerful family in Japan.

(AT DINNER)

Bethany was escorted to her place at the table in the Ootori mansion. When she saw where she was sitting she sent Kyouya a glare. It was one thing to meet the head of the Ootori group, but it was a totally different thing to sit next to the man at dinner. He started polite conversation with Bethany though wanting to find out more about this girl.

"So where are you going to school, Bethany?" Yoshio asked taking a sip of his water. He had caught Bethany in the middle of a bite and she held up her finger signaling that she needed a second.

"I'm sorry sir you caught me in the middle of a bite. I am going to be starting at Todai this fall," Bethany said sipping her water.

"I see and what will your degree be in?"

"Archaeology, sir."

"I see and how long do you think it will take to complete your degree before you can go on to graduate school?" Yoshio asked looking at the girl and wondering what her response was.

"Oh I am sorry I have not explained myself clearly, sir. I have just completed two undergraduate degrees a BS in Archaeology and a BA in hospitality. I am going to Todai in the fall to start the Masters program in archaeology."

"I see. So two majors in undergraduate studies and going for a masters degree. Quite and accomplished young woman you are. Will you be going any further with your education?"

"Oh yes I plan on getting a PhD in archaeology. I also might try to get another degree. I don't know which one would be very useful though. Something to help gain intel. Information is power after all. The more you know the more you can plan and be ready for any move that your opponent makes,. Do you have any suggestions sir?" Bethany politely asked looking at the older man.

"Well a business degree can never hurt anything. There are business sides to every career and every profession possible. That is what I would go with if I were you," Yoshio responded. 'If this girl were mine I would almost consider breaking tradition and make her heir.'

"Thank you very much, sir. Your input is much appreciated."

"What else do you like to do besides school?" Yuuichi asked Bethany curious about this guest.

"Oh I like to do many things. Physically I like to run, horseback ride, do tai chi, dance, bike, and play tennis. Examples of a few activities I like to do that are not physical are painting, playing the violin, and baking and decorating cakes," Bethany said and took another sip of her water. Yoshio raised an eyebrow at this remarkable young woman. Kyoya took note that he would have to be this remarkable to get his father's approval. None of the Ootori legacy had even gotten a raised eyebrow from their father.

"So if you do so many things why are you here? I mean why not just stay where you are? You have all you need to get an OK job," Akito said. He earned the look of Yuuichi and Kyoya. That wasn't the best thing to say. Before Bethany could inject her answer Yoshio had turned to his second oldest with malice in his eyes.

"Akito. We barely know this girl and you treat her like a disgraced person, where are your manners. And furthermore, this young lady sitting here is more accomplished than you will ever hope to be in your lifetime. If she were part of this family she would already have one of my companies if she was born last in line," Yoshio growled. All the young men at the table looked at their father. Yoshio Ootori, their heartless father, had just stood up for a guest and at the same time told them a complete stranger was fit to be an heir to his company. The rest of the dinner continued on in silence until dessert was brought out. A maid came in to tell Yoshio that there was someone at the door for him and he told the made to let her in.

"Sir," the woman bowed when she came in.

"Maria. Please sit while we finish our meal," Yoshio said.

"Wait? Maria? You mean you're THE Maria. Who was a broker at age 18? And came over here two years ago to do business with the Ootori's?" Bethany said choking a bit.

"The very one," Maria said smiling.

"It is so nice to meet you. Do you enjoy living here?" Bethany asked rather curious.

"Oh yes I do. I live on the Haninozuka estate. It is quite nice there. Nothing like having your laundry done for you," she laughed a bit.

"I couldn't agree more. No which way to turn the knob. One time I bumped the knob and put my delicates on warm/cold," Bethany said and Maria gave a little gasp.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah my one shirt came out looking like a mangled animal."

The Ootori men were observing this conversation. They had never done laundry and were not even aware that there were knobs or temperatures that needed to be turned. They babbled on until Yoshio interjected that he and Maria needed to have a meeting about the stock of the medical supply company. Everyone else excused themselves and went out of the dining room.

Kyoya said that he had work to do and Yuuichi said he had to meet someone, which left Bethany and Akito alone together. He walked with her through the grand entrance hall.

"We have some gardens would you like to see them?" he asked.

"Its getting a bit late, I should be getting back,"Bethany said heading for the door.

"Hey wiat up a minute. I have a proposition for you. My dad said he would consider you one of his heirs, if you marry me then I will be your husband and his other heir to a different company. What do you say?" Akito asked.

"No. I say no. I already have someone I loved very much," Bethany said walking towards the door. She was stopped by Akito's hand on her wrist. He spun her around.

"How dare you. You would say no to a proposal from the second son of the wealthiest, most powerful family in Japan? What is wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. There is apparently something wrong with you. Now please let me go," she asked, but he wouldn't let go. "Akito let me go now. I am warning you."

"I will not let you go until you agree."

"I warned you then," Bethany said trying to remove her hand from his grasp. He got distracted and didn't notice the fist coming towards him. He looked up just in time to be caught in the nose.

"What the hell you broke my nose?!" Akito said holding his bleeding nose in his hand.

"You own 95% of the hospitals in Japan I think you can find somewhere to get it fixed," Bethany said. She then marched over to the front door and let herself out. She hoped that Yoshio wouldn't deport her for her behavior, it was in self-defense though.

Kyouya had just seen the exchange between Bethany and Akito. Then he saw Bethany punch Akito and didn't blame her. Kyoya vowed that he would make sure Bethany did not get into any trouble for this. If there was anyone who was going to have trouble it was Akito. Kyoya slipped away from his his secret overlook in the above passage and went back to his room to do his homework.

**A/N: Thanks to all who read please R&R! And as always a big thanks to mcangel1976**


	10. Merry Markets

**A/N: So here is a little more of a chapter with just Mori and Bethany. I figured they needed a little time alone. I do not own the OHSHC series although I wish they were real. **

"So you broke his nose?" Mori asked looking at the girl next to him. He was shocked and proud of her at the same time.

"He was trying to come on to me. What else was I supposed to do?" Bethany asked feeling that she had performed a great movement of self-defense.

"Nothing I was just musing at the idea. Not to mention you actually hit one of the sons of the most powerful family in Japan. Why did he want you so badly anyway?"

"Yoshio was impressed with me and my accomplishments. Akito made a snide remark and Yoshio put him in his place, said that I would be an heir to one of his companies even if I was born last in line."

Mori raised an eyebrow at this. His girlfriend was truly remarkable to have a comment like that come from Yoshio Ootori. Mori was glad though that Bethany was his girlfriend. An Ootori would most likely put out the fire that boiled in her soul. The fire that he loved so much.

"SO what should we do today?" Bethany asked not wanting to sit around the estate.

"Well I have training until about twelve and then the rest of the day is ours," Mori said smiling.

"OK I will come up with something while you are in practice and then I will tell you after and we can get going."

Bethany went into the house to try to decide what they should do that day. She didn't really know what Takashi liked to do. She didn't really know what she wanted to do either. It wasn't the States so she couldn't just hop in her car and go. 'Hmmmmm who could I ask that would know what he likes?' Bethany thought walking through the hall. Satoshi came to mind, but he would be in training too. The only other person she could think of was Mitsukuni. Bethany sent him a quick text asking what his cousin liked to do and hit the send button. She kept looking at the phone waiting for a response when she crashed into something.

"Geez watch where you are going," the someone said.

Bethany looked up to see who she had bumped into, "Oh hey Yasuchika. Do you know where your brother is?"

"Mitsukuni? Yeah he is off at the cake shop. What did you need him for?"

"I needed to know what Mori likes to do. Well more like where to take him on a date."

"You could go to Okinawa. He likes it there."

"Somewhere I can afford," Bethany said rolling her eyes, "And it is just for the afternoon."

"When I don't want to go anywhere I usually just cook. Sorry I can't help you more, but if you want Haruhi's number she could help you out there."

"Yeah that would be really great! Thank you."

"Well see you around. By the way wouldn't you want to know what Satoshi wanted to do and not Takashi?" Chika asked wanting to get to the bottom of things.

"Sato…oh no no. We aren't involved that way. I'm Takashi's girlfriend. Satoshi was just doing his brother a favor that day."

"Ah I see. Well I guess I'll talk to you later."

Bethany shot a quick text to Haruhi it said:

_Hey Haruhi, this is Bethany and I was wondering what Takashi likes to do for fun. I don't have a lot of money on me and Chika gave me your number because he said that you could help me out. ~Bethany_

Bethany went to the kitchen to get something to drink. At first the cooks had protested saying that she only needed to ask and they would get her something to eat or drink. After a while though all had come to an understanding that Bethany was more comfortable getting her own drinks and snacks. Just then Bethany's phone went off and she looked down seeing that the text was from Haruhi.

_Hey Bethany. It is great to hear from you. Usually Takashi would just tag along wherever we went. He did seem to enjoy just going from place to place though. Not staying in one certain place. I would say going to an open air market and be spontaneous would be very good for him. He likes it to a certain extent. _

Bethany smiled. Haruhi was very helpful.

_Thank you so much Haruhi. Hey do you want to grab lunch sometime when we both aren't swamped with school work? ~Bethany _

A few moments later a text came in from Haruhi. The girls sent a few more texts and decided that Saturday would be a good day to have lunch. They decided that they wouldn't go anywhere fancy and just have some fun. Bethany looked at her watch and realized that Takashi would be done in about half an hour. She ran down and got a shower. She thought that sneakers and something simple but elegant would work. She eventually decided that they were going out and figured that she didn't need even to look great. Just comfortable. She had a hard time deciding. She wanted to look sexy but casual. Then it came to her. A shirt dress with sandals and a hat should work. She walked to her boyfriend's room. Opening his closet she found an appropriate blue button down shirt. She took it back to her room, put it on, buttoned it and put a belt around the middle. She puffed it out a little making a Grecian dress out of it. She curled her hair and put on cherry red lipstick. She pinned her hair back and put a small sunhat on her head. Bethany heard someone walk down the hall and go into the bathroom looking at her watch she figured it was Takashi and decided to add some last minute touches like and grabbed her sunglasses. When she emerged a bit later she walked out just as her boyfriend was walking out of the bathroom. She tried to duck back into her room, but it was too late. Takashi had already seen her.

"Hey you can come out. I have clothes on. Did you think I was just walking around in a towel?" He laughed.

"Well I mean that is what I do, so I guess I just figured, never mind," Bethany said coming back out into the hall. Indeed her boyfriend did have clothes on. He had a muscle shirt on and button up t-shirt over it. Mori was about to start buttoning it when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down to see his girlfriend holding his arm.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't wear it. Just the muscle shirt will be fine for today. We aren't going anywhere too fancy," Bethany said. Takashi took off the button down and stood there in his muscle shirt. Bethany was looking at his arms when her thoughts were interrupted by his voice talking to her.

"Hey isn't that my shirt?" he asked recognizing the blue shirt from his closet that he hardly ever wore.

"Oh. Yeah it is I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it," Bethany said blushing and looking down at the shirt she was wearing.

"You can borrow anything anytime. That looks absolutely, I don't think words can describe how beautiful you are," He said smiling down at her.

"Takashi you're making me blush. Now let's get going," she said dragging him by his arm to the front door.

"Wait I don't have my wallet," Mori said pulling out of her grip.

"Trust me it won't be necessary. Everything is on me today," she said pulling him along.

"OK if you say so."

They ran into the car and the driver pulled off to the instructed place. Soon both of them were getting out at an open air market. There were many nice things there, but it was mainly food. Bethany instantly started to shop around the food stands. She found some fresh fruit and vegtables that she liked. There was a nice selection of mushrooms that she knew would go perfectly in the dish that she wanted to make.

"Hey sweetheart do you guys have salmon at home?" Bethany asked realizing it was a pretty stupid question.

"I don't know probably," Mori responded, "What exactly are we doing here?"

"You will see," Bethany said her eyes glinting. He followed her around and soon they were heading back to the car with some vegetables and select fruit that she liked. The driver then sped off for home as Bethany pulled her boyfriend along with her. They soon came to a restaurant and were seated promptly. Bethany opened her menu to see what was good that day.

"Wow. So you are wearing my shirt and are dragging me around to wherever your mind decides?" Mori asked

"Basically the point," Bethany said giving him a large smile. He loved that smile.

"So where to after lunch?"

"I don't know, do you want to see a movie or something?"

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"OK. We should go see a movie and then we can go to a park or something. I'll decide during the movie."

They finished their lunch and headed off to the movies. Takashi told Bethany to pick and she quickly decided on The Hobbit. He had never read the book and she gasped at him in astonishment.

"You never read the book? Isn't it that large library you have in your house?" she asked. No one ould have over a thousand books in their house and not have the Hobbit.

"I don't know. A lot of those books are the history of martial arts. I've read most of those so I can understand everything that I have and am still learning."

"Well someday soon we will have to fix that. We need to get you to read it but for now the movie should suffice."

They went in and Bethany paid for the tickets. Sitting down they enjoyed the movie laughing all the way through it. It was a pleasant time watching the movie together. Especially since Takashi had his arm around Bethany the whole time. She took comfort in the fact that he was there to protect her no matter what. He played with her hair occasionally which she thought was funny and cute at the same time. Soon though the credits were rolling and they were getting up to exit the theatre.

"That was a very good movie. I am looking forward to reading the book," Takashi said looking at his girl. She was grinning ear to ear. She was happy and that made him happy. He took her small hand in his and they laced fingers as they walked out.

"Where to next?"

"Do you like art?" Bethany asked.

"Yeah. I mean I love to see the creative things that people can come up with. How their mind works to think and then put it onto a piece of canvas is just amazing," Mori said relishing at the fact.

"OK how about the Idemitsu Museum of Art?" Bethany suggested smirking to herself inwardly.

"OK let me call for a car," Takashi said reaching for his phone.

"No we can walk most of the way and then we can hop on the subway. If we get off at the Yuraku-cho station it is a block from there," Bethany said remembering that she had been over that way before.

"The subway? I have never been on the subway," Mori said looking at her with astonishment.

"Well there is a first time for everything," Bethany said leading the way. They walked hand in hand for a while Bethany almost having to run to keep up with Takashi. She had a spring in her step though. She was happy they were doing. Then she remembered that muscle shirts were probably not allowed in art museums. She dragged her boyfriend into the nearest clothing store and bought him an appropriate shirt to wear. He put it on and they were on their way to the museum once again. Finally arriving at the subway station they paid their fee and got on. Takashi was fidgeting the whole time.

"Gee calm down sweetie. It is just a subway train. It won't bite," she laughed kissing him on the cheek. After a few miles of stopping and starting again and bumpy tracks which kinda made them feel like they had to throw up they heard their stop announced. Getting off they walked a block and found the art museum and walked inside. They paid their fee and walked into the first of the four rooms that made up the exhibit. This one was the room with the Edo era paintings in it. Bethany was more than excited flitting from painting to painting. Takashi followed as best he could and eventually after taking a scan of all the paintings she came back to the first one and did something unexpected. She started to analyze the painting.

"Don't you just love the use of color here?" she asked, "Oh and look at this one of the mountain. It really shows how big it is in comparison to other objects around it even though it is in the background. The darker color also draws your eye to it making it seem like the focal point of the painting which is very interesting considering most people now days find the subject in the middle of the painting. Also the dark color makes it seem ominous which is appropriate considering it is also a dormant volcano for now."

"You certainly know a lot about Edo era art," Mori said chuckling to himself.

"Ohmigod! The Great Wave! This has to be my favorite painting of all time. Look at how the detail is shown. The wave almost looks real, but there is still some two dimensional aspect to it as well. And most people don't notice that Mount Fiji is in the background. Right in the middle of the painting. Most people, or at least people from the States, don't know it is part of something called Thirty-Six Views of Mount Fiji. Oh how I love Japanese art. Before I get carried away though should we head off to the other rooms?"

"Yes I think we shall."

The walked into the next room and Bethany almost had a heart attack. She had picked this location randomly and it contained Japanese pottery. The one thing that her archaeology class had only passed over briefly. She reached into her purse and took out a small notebook and pen. She went up to one a display and started to rapidly take notes in the small notebook. Takashi came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and turned around.

"What are you doing?" he asked seeing the notebook in her hands.

"What does it look like? I am taking notes on the pottery and pottery shards. I have not learned about this and I would like to gain more knowledge. I only need to know about a few of these since I saw you have numerous volumes on pottery in your library," she said and flitted around to a few more displays before shutting the notebook. Mori laughed inwardly. She was a remarkable person. And possibly the only person who would take notes on pottery in a museum. They made their way through the other two rooms with Bethany writing down a few more things and making sure to get the number of the museum and talk to the curator about coming to examine shards at some later date. They walked out and Takashi looked at her.

"You really do like art don't you?" he asked smiling at the girl next to him who was almost skipping along the sidewalk.

"Yeah I do. I have ever since I took a trip to the art museum in primary school and got to see an original Monet. It was wonderful. I like to see different things in paintings. It lets you get inside the painters head something that a lot of other areas don't let you see. Shall we go home now? The adventure will continue there. And you can call a car this time," she said grinning from ear to ear. Takashi got out his cell phone and dialed for the car. In about twenty minutes they were picked up and were heading back to the estate.

"So what are we going to do at the estate?" Mori asked curious as to how their day was not over yet. He assumed that since they were heading back to the estate that meant the day was over.

"You will see when we get there. It will be a challenge, but nothing that a kendo master can't handle," she said giving him a devious smile.

He was a bit nervous at what the challenge could be, but he was also excited to show her that he could handle anything that was handed to him. Little did he know this challenge involved something that he had never done before in his life. When the two got to the estate Bethany realized that they had about two and a half hours before dinner was to be served. She led Takashi to the kitchen and turned around to face him.

"What are we doing in here dinner is going to be soon and I had a large lunch," Takashi said knowing what might come next.

"This is our, or rather your challenge. We will be cooking dinner for your family," Bethany said smiling.

"But why? And where is the cook?" Mori asked looking at the stove.

"She is not here I told her this morning to take the day off, don't worry I cleared it with your mum first. It is her daughter's birthday and they were going to go out to eat. We let her off and told her that you and I would cook dinner tonight. Don't worry nothing hard. Let's get started," Bethany said getting out all the groceries that they had gotten at the market, "I am going to get the meat ready to go."

"Ok should I chop the veggies and fruit?" Mori offered.

"Yeah that would be great, just please don't chop your hand off," Bethany laughed. The two went to work with Mori chopping and Bethany stirring spices and broth together in a pot. This soup was going to be very good. After they finished chopping Bethany showed Mori that after adding the vegetables you reduce the heat on the stove. And then let the soup simmer for twenty minutes before taking it off or adding more spices. The two then went to work chopping up the fruit for a fruit salad which was going to be especially yummy with the star fruit added in. Mori went about selecting a black tea that would go with the soup. Once found he set it aside to be made when dinner time was closer. He looked over to see Bethany mixing another batter together he came over and put his finger in it to try and see what it was.

"Hey get your paws outta my torte," Bethany said swatting his hand away.

"Tastes good."

Just then the soup dinged and Bethany looked over. "Sweetie could you go add the rest of the spices to that? Just a small bit of each and then set it for another twenty minutes." He did as instructed and she put the tortes in the desert oven to bake. She then felt a hand on her arm and looked back knowing who it was, but just wanting conformation.

"You know this is fun and really sweet of you. I didn't even know our cook had a daughter and I would have felt really bad if she missed her daughter's birthday. Even though I had a nanny when I was little and my parents weren't around as much, they were always there for birthdays and competitions. They never missed one. So thank you, Bethany," Mori smiled at her. He glanced at the clock and noticed they still had seventeen minutes. He lifted her up and set her on the counter.

"Takashi?" Bethany asked only to feel soft lips press against hers. She melted into them as one of her hands went up to Takashi's bare shoulder. She felt it tense a bit underneath her touch. His arm relaxed as he started to kiss down her neck. He pulled away and made to kiss her lips but she dodged and gave him a kiss under his jaw while gently massaging his upper arms. She pulled away and he took the moment to capture her lips with his once again. As he was kissing her, Bethany took his hands and placed them around her waist. She heard him laugh his deep baritone laugh into the kiss and pulled her a little closer. He then took one of his hands and ran it through her hair as he deepened the kiss. She giggled into it making a smile with her lips. He stroked her cheekbone as he broke the kiss and then kissed her on the other cheek. Bethany let one of her hands go around his neck as Takashi let his other hand rest on her leg. Each let their lips wander making their way to the others lips. They were centimeters away and the stove beeped. Bethany broke away and looked into the eyes in front of her. They were black and deep, but full of fire. A fire that she never wanted to go out. Bethany spoke not

really knowing where the words came from.

"I think we should get that."

"I think we should," Takashi said in a rather breathless voice. He kissed her on the head and took her down from the counter. She went and got the soup and he started to make the tea. Soon Bethany had portioned the soup out. Takashi had gotten the tea poured and was going to set it on the table. Bethany followed him with the soup and after that she ran back and finished making the torte. Mori found some bread and Bethany got the fruit salad and they proceeded to set the whole table even taking care to light some candles. They ran back to their rooms and dressed for dinner as everyone was getting to the table. They all sat down and lifted up the lids on their plates.

"Wow this looks really good," Satoshi said eating a spoonful of soup, "And it tastes awesome too. Cook really outdid herself this time."

"Actually Takashi and I made the dinner. It was the daughter of the cook's birthday so I told her to go home. I hope you don't mind. There is plenty more soup so if you need more I will be happy to get you some," Bethany said smiling. Akira and Fuyuko also gave their praise and exchanged a look. They had not even known that their kid could cook anything. They knew that their nephew could cook very well, but Bethany and Takashi made a great kitchen couple and that they should cook more often. Soon everyone was done with dinner and it was time to bring out the torte. Bethany went and got the torte and delivered a plate to everyone. All of them ate the torte in silence relishing at how good it was.

"You start up training again tomorrow are you excited?" Akira asked Bethany

"Oh yes I almost forgot that it was tomorrow," Bethany said honestly forgetting until Akira had said something. "I can't wait to get back to it. Little nervous with the wrist though."

"Don't worry about it. It was just a sprain it will be alright. If anything starts to hurt then just stop and know that is something you will have to strengthen," Satoshi said finishing off his glass of water.

"If you are worried we will take it slow tomorrow OK sweetie?" Takashi said giving Bethany's hand a pat. The parents exchanged glances again. They had had an inkling of what was going on but they had no clue that it had gone this far. Akira was happy though that his oldest had found someone to be happy with.

After everyone was done Bethany and Takashi cleared the plates and took them back to the kitchen where they put them into the dishwasher. Bethany turned around to leave after putting the last dish in only to be caught in big strong arms. She melted into her boyfriend's chest breathing calmly.

"You want to pick up where we left off?" Takashi asked smiling.

"I'm getting really tired sweetie and to be honest I did forget that I had practice tomorrow until your dad said something about it," Bethany said yawning. Just then a clap of thunder sounded outside and she jumped a bit.

"Just thunder no worries," Takashi said smiling.

"Oh I know shall we get to bed we do have an early start ," Bethany said yawning a bit.

"Sure just one more thing before we head off," Mori said pressing his lips once again to hers. She didn't protest at the kiss and instead wound her hands around his middle as his fingers entwined themselves in her hair. Another clap of thunder sounded and Bethany jumped a little.

"Now let's get to bed so I'm not a grumpy lady at Kendo tomorrow," Bethany said heading towards her room. Mori followed and when they got their rooms they kissed one more time and then went to their respective rooms. Bethany decided that she would read a chapter of her book before she went to bed. She opened the book and started to read. When she was about halfway through the chapter another thunderclap shook the house and the lights flickered. Bethany tensed. She hoped that the lights didn't go out. If there was one thing she feared above all it was the dark. She hated it scary things could happen in the dark and she didn't feel like facing it tonight. Just then a lightning bolt came followed by more thunder and Bethany's worst fear came true, the lights went out. She sat on her bed for a moment debating about what to do. She didn't want to wake up Takashi but at the same time she didn't want to be alone either. She finally decided that her boyfriend wouldn't mind being woken up by his girlfriend especially since she was scared shitless. Bethany quietly walked to his room and opened the door. She knocked on the frame.

"Takashi? Takashi are you awake?" she asked, but was only met with even steady breathing. Just then another thunderclap came and a loud bump sounded somewhere in the hallway. Bethany gave out a small yelp and immediately covered her mouth because it had been a little loud. She heard the shuffle of feet coming from the room in front of her. She couldn't see anything, but figured that she had woken Takashi and he was coming over to see who it was.

"Bethany is that you?" he asked in a rather groggy voice.

"Yeah it's me. I'm sorry I woke you," she said feeling really bad.

"It's fine. Are you OK? I heard the yelp, what happened?" he asked as he gently touched her arm. She jumped at the feeling of his hand and he knew that something had scared her.

"The lights went out. I hate the dark. I was coming to wake you up because I didn't feel like being alone," as she said it Bethany realized how stupid and childish her fear was. She hung her head in the dark wanting to melt into the floor.

"You are not alone. I am here now," Mori said hugging the small woman to his chest. He didn't want her to be afraid of anything. He was fine with her waking him up. Everyone had fears and even if they seemed stupid and childish it was a fear. He had also learned that no fear comes without reason. She must have a good reason for being afraid of the dark. "Come with me," he said gently leading her to his bed. Once there he helped her into the bed and then got in himself. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I'm sorry I know it's stupid and childish that I am afraid of the dark, but one time I got lost in a field when I was with my friends back home. It was dark and raining and my mind kept playing tricks on me. I found them eventually and I was safe. But while I was separated I thought I saw someone darting around in the rain," she said feeling even more embarrassed than before. 'Takashi probably doesn't fear anything,' she thought to herself.

"It's not stupid. That seems very logical that you would be scared and frightened of dark after that. I would too, to be honest. Now try to get some sleep," he said and soon he heard soft steady breathes coming from his girlfriend. He was awake with thoughts though. Thinking about his fears. Thinking back and knowing that his worst fear was the woods. It seemed stupid like Bethany's fear, but just as she had a good reason to be afraid of the dark he had a good reason to be afraid of the woods.

**A/N: So there is chapter ten! I hope you enjoyed. Chappie 11 should be up soon**


	11. Proverbs of Life

**A/N: CHAPTER11! There will be many surprises awaiting you here.**

Bethany woke up and found her stomach rumbling. She gently slid herself out from Takashi's arms and headed down toward the kitchen. She got there and had one of the cooks make her some breakfast. She sat down at the breakfast not really paying attention to anything.

"You are up early. Anxious?" a voice came from across the table.

"Akira! Goodness you scared me," Bethany said pounding her chest to get the piece of toast down she had just swallowed.

"Sorry about that. I thought you realized I was here," he chuckled. She was an amazing girl but could be quite oblivious to her surroundings sometimes.

"Yeah I am quite nervous. I mean doing relaxing martial arts is one thing after a sprained wrist. I'm so nervous that I will hurt it again and it wont heal properly and such," Bethany said in a slightly rushed manner.

"I know how you feel. We all do. You are lucky it was just a sprain. I was nervous to get back to it after I sprained my wrist too. Takashi was scared to try and do some of the moves after he injured his shoulder. Couple years ago Satoshi messed up his arm pretty bad and he was scared as hell to go into the dojo thinking he might not even be able to pick up his shinai. So you are in good company sweetie. Don't worry though Takashi will make sure that you don't get hurt. Oh god look at the time! I gotta run. Don't be nervous and stay positive," Akira said running out of the room.

Bethany sat at the table and finished her breakfast. She then got up from the table and left to go get some things ready she would need later that day. She figured that Takashi would be up and that she needed to get going. Bethany knew they were going to be going out and she needed a proper outfit. She dragged out a sundress and heels. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened she needed to be down at the dojo in about fifteen minutes. Bethany ran out of the room with one shoe on and the other shoe in hand. She was trying to shove it on her foot while hopping and then all of a sudden she felt herself falling towards the ground. As usual she braced herself for the fall, but it never came. 'Thank god that Takashi is always here to save me,' she thought relaxing a bit in the strong arms that had caught her.

"Watch yourself. You don't need any new injuries before you get back to training," a tenor voice laughed from behind her. Bethany's breath caught and she looked behind her.

"Satoshi? Th -thank you," Bethany stammered. As she looked into the eyes of her savior she felt her cheeks go hot.

"Anytime at all. I…we don't want you hurt," he said putting her back on her feet. He smiled at her. He never wanted to see her hurt or wanting for anything.

"Well I better get down to the dojo before Takashi murders me," she said with a wave.

Mori slouched against the wall in his bedroom. He had been running late and was about to come collect her when he saw her trip and his little brother catch her. He had noticed the she was surprised Satoshi had caught her. Mori also hadn't missed the blush on her face and his heart dropped a little. The expression on her face with the blush added to other things he had witnessed over the course of the last few weeks, he knew that Bethany did not have feelings for only him, but his younger brother too. He had wanted her so bad. But he knew that in his heart he cared much more about her happiness and if that wasn't with him then he would accept that and move on. That was simple enough, if you didn't know the person and might never see her again. It was a whole different ballgame for the other guy to be your little brother. Takashi decided that no matter who she chose he would support her in every way that he could. It was time to go down though and teach her what she had come here to learn. He sauntered on down to the dojo. When he got there he saw Bethany meditating, but she was fidgeting and could not concentrate on what she was doing.

"Back straight," Mori said. Bethany fell over with a small scream and caught herself on the floor.

"Is this seriously frickin give me a heart attack day? Your dad almost did at the table and now you too?" she said not wanting to disclose what had happened in the hall not knowing that he already saw the whole exchange. "Can we get started? I do have to learn all this." And so the lesson began with the usual and progressed until they got to sparring. Takashi seemed a bit quiet which wasn't saying much. It was a quiet that bothered her though. A quiet that told her something was off. She ignored it though figuring it was something trivial. When they were done they both went to change and get ready for school. Bethany was going to be sitting through all the classes so she could get a feel for everything at Todai. Just as she was pulling her shirt over her head it hit her like a brick in the face. 'He saw Satoshi catch me. He must have seen me blush too. Oh god,' she thought as she face palmed. She walked out in her clothes though like nothing had happened. They met and walked to the car together to go to the university. The silence consumed them as they rode and Bethany did not like it one bit. It was bothering her so much that she didn't notice she was clenching her fists until her hands started to hurt. She let them go and decided that it was time to break the silence.

"So what going on this morning. You are quiet. Or at least to me which is unusual for us," Bethany prodded hoping to get a response.

"Hn," Takashi said looking at her. He wasn't sure if this was the place to do the talking. He didn't want to neglect Bethany, but at the same time he didn't want to upset her more by not talking to her about the incident which he saw. He decided to not do it right then, but he would think on it during the school day of when to do it.

Bethany just looked at him. This was going to be one long day that she was not going to like. At least maybe she could sit with the girls in class to get her mind off whatever was going on between her and takashi. The day crawled by with an annoying slowness that she never knew time could have. All Bethany wanted to know was what was going on with her boyfriend. It didn't make sense. Just then the teacher dismissed them and they left for the day.

Takashi walked to the car with Bethany right by his side. He really didn't want to have to do what he had to do when he got home. He wanted to pretend that nothing had happened in the hallway and that everything was fine. But he loved his little brother and he loved Bethany and if he was not what she needed then she shouldn't be with him by default. His heart sunk even deeper, but he knew he could handle it. They both got in the car and sat in silence the whole way home. He was trying to riddle out how to break it to her. He didn't want her to feel guilty for liking his brother. It was a natural human emotion neither of them could help. After pondering for a while he decided what he was going to do.

"Will you join me in the living room for a minute?" Mori asked when the car pulled up to the house.

"Sure," Bethany responded in a meek tone as she started to follow him. She was worried about what was going to happen in there. When they got to the living room Takashi motioned for Bethany to sit down.

"SO what did you want to talk to me about?" Bethany asked trying to seem casual.

"Listen. I think we may to spend some time apart. I love you, but over the weeks I see you have developed a certain fondness for my brother also. I think the time apart will give you time to reflect on who you truly have feelings for in a deeper way," Takashi said as Bethany started to cry.

Bethany didn't know why she started to cry. The words hadn't been mean or hurtful. His tone was not accusatory either. It was simply observational. He had noticed something that she herself had begun to notice too. She was very fond of the younger Morinozuka. She then did the only thing she could do. She got up with the tears streaming down her face.

"I-I think you are right Takashi. We do need to spend some time apart. I just need a bit of time to think. I would just ask to be alone for a while now," she said and with that she ran and ran until she found herself in a part of the house that she had never been in before. She looked around and realized that she was in the part of the house where Akira and Fuyuko's bedroom was. She was about to turn away when she heard a voice.

"Sweetheart? What is the matter?" Bethany heard a voice come from behind her. She turned to see Fuyuko standing there in a dressing gown.

"Takashi and I, well we decided we needed a break. Because I have developed some feelings towards Satoshi too. I don't even know why I'm crying. He wasn't mean or hurtful or any of that. He was just pointing out something both of us had already noticed. And it just sucks because I love both of them to some degree. I just don't want to choose and end up hurting someone, you know? I just don't know what to do," Bethany sighed as her tears finally came to an end.

"Let's go into my room and talk for a little," Fuyuko said guiding the girl to the sitting area in her room. She sat down and looked at Bethany studying her for a moment. She had known this talk would have to happen sooner or later.

"I just don't know. There are pros and cons to being with both of them. Satoshi is very fun loving and carefree. Takashi is very responsible and loving. Both will make sure I'm taken care of. I love them both a lot. I just don't know which one has the pros that outweigh the cons," Bethany sighed resting her head on her hand. Fuyuko saw what was going on. The girl was trying to reason out logically how to pick the best one to end up with, but that wasn't the proper way to deal with the situation at hand.

"Bethany I see what you are trying to do and it won't work in this situation. Love is not something you can choose by weighing the pros and cons of a person. It's complicated and hard. The pros of Takashi might outweigh the cons today and that might change by tomorrow with Satoshi be the one to have more pros. Let me tell you in life when you love there will be days that you want to smack the person silly because he did something stupid and there are days where you could not imagine your love to be greater for them. It is a rollercoaster of emotions. You will have to choose who you want to be with during that rollercoaster ride. Decide with you heart though. When all other things fail you your heart will still be there. And if you choose based on your heart then you know that the person you chose will be right there without fail. They will always be there for you no matter what. So whoever you decide on, make sure that the decision comes from your heart," she smiled at the girl knowing that it was hard. Bethany nodded in understanding though she remained seated for a moment. She had to make up her mind, but she had to make sure that it right and that she followed he her heart.

"Thank you so much, Fuyuko, that really helped me. I am going to go take a walk. I just need to clear my head and then do some searching within myself," Bethany said running off. Fuyuko smiled she knew that however this ended it was going to end well for one of her sons which worried Fuyuko. She didn't want either of her babies to get hurt. She knew though that one of them would and the only thing she could do was be there to comfort whichever one it was.

Meanwhile, Mori was walking about the house looking for someone in particular. When he didn't find his little brother he decided that looking outside was the best idea. Mori started walking and found himself headed toward the dojo. Mori found his little brother sitting on a bench looking at the flowers. It was something Satoshi did when he was thinking. Mori hated to take his little brother out of his thoughts, but this was very important.

"Satoshi?" Mori asked and his little brother's head turned towards him. Mori saw the confusion on his face and knew that this talk was coming at the right time.

"Yea?" Satoshi said looking back at the flowers. He didn't know what he was thinking or feeling. All he knew was he felt warm and happy when he had caught Bethany in the hall. That was wrong, he shouldn't have feelings for his brother's girlfriend, but he couldn't help it. 'Maybe I should just go to school far away and let them live in peace so I won't have to deal with this.'

"We have to talk little brother," Mori said and started to walk away with his little brother following behind in curiosity. Mori continued to walk until he came to a willow tree that they had planted long ago in the gardens. He lifted up the branch and motioned for his brother to go under. They both wound their way along the path behind the willow until they came to a very flat rock. This was where they had talks that were serious. Nothing was ever said here that was trivial or stupid. No this was where they had talks that were serious. No this was where they came to talk when they needed to discuss something that would impact their life.

"So why are we here Taka? What do you need to talk to me about that is so serious?" Satoshi asked thinking he might know what it was about, but he wanted conformation.

"Bethany," was the only word that he muttered before he sat down.

Satoshi sat down as well and then just let the words tumble out of his mouth, "I really like her and all, but she is yours. There is nothing I can say to her that can change that. She is with you and for me to say anything about my feelings for her to her is just out of the question. And it's hard Taka it is very hard."

"If you had the chance to be with Bethany would you take it?" Mori asked simply.

"Yes, but I mean that isn't possible you are…"Satoshi was cut off by his older brother.

"Take me out of the equation. If I wasn't her boyfriend then would you go for her?"

"Yes. But it is just a dream. You are a very lucky man, Taka. She is truly the most amazing person that I have ever met."

"Vision without action is a daydream. Action without vision is a nightmare," Mori said simply, "It means if you have a dream and do not act on it then you will have something that remains a dream. If you take action without having a dream then it can cause you great problems."

"I see. But it has to stay…."

"Do not speak and listen to me little brother," Mori said in a deadly calm voice. Satoshi knew that meant he should shut up and listen. "I have talked with Bethany and we have decided to take a break from our relationship. I have noticed that she has been growing fond of you over the last few weeks. I know you better than anyone Satoshi and I have seen you developing feelings towards her also. This is not your fault. I told you to look after her and you did that for me. But it is I that is at fault. I left her with you so many times that you two were bound to develop feelings for each other. Do not feel guilty about anything. You only feel what is natural to feel after being with someone for that amount of time."

"I loved her since that first day you asked me to take her shopping Taka. I sat and thought about it and decided to bury my feelings because she seemed so happy with you. What am I going to do? I don't just want to snag her up in a minute."

"I think, Satoshi, you need to talk to her. I have suspected for a while that you like her and I think that you need to see if her feelings for you are as deep as your feelings for her. That is the only way you can be sure. She said that she will think and tell us who she has deeper feelings for, but she needs time. I would talk to her tomorrow. Let her think things through."

"Ok I will talk to her. And I am sorry that you two had to take time."

"Don't be sorry. It is all a part of life. People will weave in and out of it all the time. It is the threads that are constant, like our family, that we must be thankful for," Takashi said standing up from the rock. The two brothers walked back to the house to get ready for dinner.

Bethany wasn't at dinner and no blamed her. Fuyuko had explained to Akira and everyone knew that she just needed time to think. Fuyuko told one of the maids to take Bethany some sandwiches. She knew the girl wouldn't be up for eating much, but she still needed food. She hoped the girl would be OK and that she would take time to make the right decision. This was a subject that couldn't be rushed.

In her room Bethany was lying on her bed and looking at the ceiling when a maid came in with some food. Bethany thanked her and went back to looking at the ceiling while munching on a sandwich. She really didn't know what to do. She was trying to listen to her heart but her brain was making it hard. She thought about the different times that she had spent with each one. When she had gone shopping with Satoshi. She had felt light and happy that day. She thought about the nights with Takashi and that they were fun. Her soul though it didn't feel the same when she was with Takashi. it felt a bit caged. She would need much more time to think about this. Bethany started to hum a Celtic tune that had always helped her through her problems in the past. It was an upbeat tune. As she hummed it she slowly drifted off to sleep wondering what the next few weeks would hold for her.

**A/N: so there is chapter 11. Thanks again to mcangel1976 for the continued help and brilliance. Next chapter will be the last so look for it!**


	12. Words of Wisdom

**A/N: so here is chapter 12. The last and final chapter of this story. Which makes me sad but there will be many more stories to come. **

Satoshi wandered out of his room. He had to talk to Bethany today and he had planned what he was going to say. He had tried to think of any response that she might give him, but he knew there was still the chance that he would be blindsided with one of her answers. He had prepared himself but thought a little meditating couldn't hurt so he went down to the dojo. When he got there he saw that Bethany, it appeared, had the same thought she was sitting very rigid and still meditating with laser focused concentration. Satoshi decided that he would not interrupt her. She needed time and interrupting her from meditation that could possibly be leading to her decision would be a bad idea. He sat down on a bench and got lost in trance looking at the flowers.

"You could have come in to the dojo you know," a voice jolted him out of his trance, "Just because Takashi and I are no longer together doesn't mean I cannot talk or speak to either of you."

"I'm sorry Bethany it's just that I wanted to give you some space. I know things have been rough. I do need to talk to you though. Come with me," he said. He led her into a deeper part of the garden where they could have some peace to talk.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked looking at him.

"You. I need to know what you feel for me."

"I like you a lot. I can't love right now, but somewhere my heart tells me that I want to try. But I need more time to think Satoshi. I just cannot in good conscious make a decision right now."

"I understand that," he said looking at her. He wished that she would have come to the conclusion that she loved him and they would be together, but this couldn't be rushed.

"What about you?" Bethany asked already knowing the answer.

"I fell for you the day we took you shopping. You were just so fun and funny. And the way we spent the evening together after that, it felt right. Like that is what I should be doing. I'm sorry it had to come to this. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin your relationship with my brother," Satoshi said trying to hold back tears he hadn't known were there.

"I know," Bethany said simply and he looked at her.

"When? When did you know that I had feelings for you?" he asked her curious as to how she had figured it out.

"After we went shopping. Your demeanor changed towards me that day. I sat in my room thinking about it and I felt bad that I couldn't return the feelings to you at that time. Now I'm not so sure though. Now I feel like I could return those feelings. I do return them," she said trying to think the matter through. She didn't know though if she could feel the deep love for him that he deserved. "But I am not sure if I can give you as deep a love as you deserve."

"When I said that I hoped my future girlfriend was just like you I meant that. It's just…" he was cut off by her voice.

"You are worried there may not be someone else out there like me," having observed that when his face had looked crestfallen when she had not asked him to stay after he had gotten ice for her wrist.

"Exactly."

"I know. I am not going to give you a decision today Satoshi, I need more time to think about it. But I know that your brother is going away in two weeks and he will be gone for a year. I at least want to give him a decision about himself before he goes. That doesn't necessarily mean that I will be with you. I just don't want him to stress over it."

"That is good. I wouldn't want him to stress over it either. Thank you for talking with me about it."

"You are welcome. What do you say we go into the house and get some lunch?"

"That sounds nice." Both of them went up to the house to get some lunch and found Takashi sitting there. Satoshi turned around to see that Bethany not there anymore.

"Bethany? Where are you? Are you OK?" Satoshi looked around a panic rising in his chest. Mori looked up at his little brother and saw the panic on his face. "Taka help me find her."

"I think you should leave her for a bit," Mori responded going back to his book. Satoshi sat down next to him and got lost in his thoughts again.

Meanwhile, Bethany was running as fast as her feet could take her out of the house, through the gardens, and to god knows where. She ran deeper and deeper into the garden until she came to a willow tree. She ran through it without thinking and started to run down a small worn path. Soon Bethany came to a large rock sitting in the middle off the path. Only then did she realize how tired she was. Bethany climbed up on the rock and sat there for a moment before laying down. Before she could think of what was happening Bethany was asleep on the rock.

Satoshi was pacing in the living room. It had been two hours and Bethany had not come back. Taka had told him to give her time but two hours seemed and awfully long time.

"What if she is hurt Taka? We will be to blame for not going after her, we NEED to find her," Satoshi insisted pacing faster.

"Little brother calm down she will be fine. She needs time. Give it another half an hour and if she is not back then we will look for her since the sun will start to dip shortly after that," Mori said getting a little worried himself. He hoped that Bethany was alright. They may not be together anymore, but he would be devastated if anything bad happened to her. A half an hour passed and there was still no sign of Bethany. Mori had wanted to wait until she came back on her own, but he couldn't help think that something could have happened.

"It has been a half an hour. We need to find her Taka," Satoshi said with a little desperation in his voice.

"Let's go then," Mori said getting up. The two men wandered out into the gardens. They decided that they would split up and look in different directions. Both started to walk at a brisk pace in their direction. Satoshi looked in the front part of the gardens and in the dojo. She was nowhere to be found in those places. He looked under every bush and behind anything he thought she could fit in between. Mori had agreed to look in the back parts of the garden. He looked in every tree and on every bench and near every pond. She was nowhere. Even his heart was beating a little faster now. He had hope Satoshi found her. He started to walk faster to the only place that he hadn't looked. Just as he came to the willow he saw Satoshi speed walking toward him without Bethany. They almost ran into each other before they turned and walked under the willow and down the path. They saw the rock in the distance. On it was the motionless figure of Bethany. Both of them broke into a run worried about what could have happened. Was she alright? Had she tripped? Had she gotten injured? The brothers got to their rock at the same time and each let out his own sigh of relief when they realized that she was only sleeping. The brothers took care to look her over and make sure that nothing bad _had _happened and that she was just sleeping. Once they had assessed her and found that she was indeed just sleeping Satoshi wandered off. He knew that his brother would be thankful. Bethany and taka needed a minute alone to work some things out.

"Bethany? Bethany wake up," Mori said gently rubbing her shoulder. She moved a bit but didn't wake so he tried again, "Bethany you have been asleep for two hours wake up." This time Mori gently shook her and she bolted up nearly tipping off the rock, but she managed to regain her balance and look into the eyes of who had just woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and saw that it was Takashi sitting on the rock with her. She sighed and knew that she should talk about what happened in the dining room.

"I'm sorry I ran I didn't know what else to do. It just feels weird being around you. With you being my ex and all," Bethany said hugging her knees to her chest. It made her feel better to sit like that, "And I just don't know what to do anymore. Should I pick one? Should I just leave and never come back? That would make it easy. Neither of you would be hurt and I wouldn't have to feel like a bad person for hurting one of you." She looked down, but her head snapped back up when she felt Takashi's strong hand on her arm.

"Bethany. It's OK. You can't choose who you fall in love with. We may choose our path in life and we can choose where the path leads. But we cannot choose who we go down that path with. Some companions may be constant and go with us to journey's end. Others will take side paths along the way. But the few that stay with us are the ones that really count. And one of those is your love. And you can think you can choose, but in the end you have to let your heart lead you to the choice."

"I don't know if I trust my heart that much. I don't know if I can let it make a decision on its own," Bethany said in a hushed tone.

"Then maybe you need some time to really think about love. Think about what it means and think if you are ready to love someone and have that loved returned to you."

"I want that. I know I can return the love. I just don't know to whom. If I am to let my heart decide what happens if it decides someone that is neither you nor Satoshi. Won't this have been a waste of time then? Me deciding who to choose when in reality it is meant to be none of you," Bethany said hoping that he would not flare out in a rage like some of her old boyfriends. To her relief he did not and she should have known him well enough to know that he wouldn't.

"It will not have been a waste of time. Nothing is ever a waste. The things that don't work out are not a waste but things that we must go through to see the future more clearly. It helps us understand who we are and what we need to do in the future to make sure things that we didn't want to happen don't happen again," Mori said smiling to himself.

"I don't want to hurt people in the future, but I know that is not a possibility. I know that someone is always going to get hurt and I want to try to prevent it, but how? If I know it is going to happen then what do I do to stop it?" Bethany asked knowing that she would have to hurt one or both of them pretty soon.

"You are right there will always be people that get hurt. We can only try to have the foresight to see who that will be and if we can avoid the hurt we can and if we can't then we try to minimize the pain that we are putting the person through."

"I just need time and I want to give you my answer before you leave so you do not have to stress over it while you are away. I just want to be happy, but I don't want my happiness to make someone else heartbroken," Bethany finished not really knowing what to do.

"Listen. You do not have to give me your answer before I leave. If you need more time then take it. Write me a letter when you figure out who you want to be with. Don't rush this matter. It is not a matter to be rushed. Let it take its time and when you have decided then let us know, however the odds may turn out. And as for hurting someone that will always happen. It is yin and yang where there is happiness there is going to be sadness. Where there is pain there is going to be pleasure. It is the balance. If there existed one without the other then the world would go out of balance. And everything could not be as it is now. If we let ourselves and our worlds get too out of balance concerning ourselves with how to manipulate the balance then we have ceased to live at all becoming a slave to something that is a fruitless task."

**A/N: So there it is! The end of Fish. I hope you all enjoyed it very much! Look for who Bethany decides to date in my next story Mountain Paths. **


End file.
